The Run Away
by the vampyr marius
Summary: My 2nd MM fic. Starts as an alternative JO/DG wedding day which leads to WM/JO eloping. Following our favourite couple onto their new adventures. Also RO/GC. Now complete, if you like it please R&R
1. The Run Away

**Authors note: My second MM fic. Alternate JO/DG wedding day fic for WM/JO fans. Please read & review & let me know if you want to here about their wedding & adventures in Montreal. **

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. If I did she'd never have gone to Buffalo, lol.**

This was all wrong she thought to herself as she rubbed the run marks from her cheeks for the third time and re-applied her mascara. She could scarcely cover the shadows below her eyes or bring colour to her cheeks. This was not how she'd imagined her wedding day. She did not feel beautiful or more importantly happy. Darcy was a good man, this was not his fault, all he had ever tried to do was make her happy, he had even relocated for her… but he just wasn't… She dare not think the name; the guilt of it all made her eyes well up again. How had she gotten herself into this mess she wondered, not for the first time? However today ended it would end in sadness.

"You alright in there sis?" Came her sister's concerned voice though the door.

Julia cleared her throat and tried to say in a clear steady voice "Absolutely, I'll be out shortly."

Murdoch lay flat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't moved in hours, hadn't slept in days. He felt paper thin, like a ghost. His eyes had been dry for some time but the salt had crusted on his cheeks. He felt like his soul, if souls exist, had frozen over, his mind a stark winter, silent and alone. So alone, every love now dead or gone. He wanted to cry for his sister but his eyes remained dry just stinging, he couldn't find the energy to rub them. Every corner his mind turned cut him to the quick, if he steered it away from Julia it rested on his dead fiancé. Alone, alone, alone an endless undeniable conclusion. How had it come to this? Was he such a wretched creature undeserving of love? Silently contemplating faith and fate he brooded over his own inadequacies and his faltering belief in God.

Julia had escaped outside for some air, her dress although fitting perfectly seemed to be suffocating her. She could not bear the smiles of her family and their probing questions as to her wellbeing. She felt terrible, she was doomed no matter what happened today and yet the restless clock would give her no pause. If she backed out now it would be a terrible act against a man who loved her but if she went through with it, it would be a terrible act against herself. She stood now in the garden staring blankly as the breeze cooled her face and caressed her neck. She let her eyes close and was instantly hit by a thousand recollections of William, from their first kiss to the look in his eyes when he watched her. Her eyes snapped open and she choked back a sob. This was impossible, all at once her rationale dissolved, she felt a wildness overcome her, desperation. She slipped her feet from her wedding shoes, grasped the hem of her skirt in her left hand and set off at a run, a run unlike any since she was a small child on the first day of summer.

There came a knock at his door, he heard it as if from underwater. He didn't flinch, didn't move, just closed his eyes and wished the world away. Moments passed then the knock came again, more frantic. Still he was unmoved. "William?" croaked a familiar voice, he felt himself rising to the surface of himself again, "Please…" it was a quiet open ended plea. He felt as if he was floating as he moved to open the door. For a moment they stood looking at each other, his eye sockets looked so dark he could have been struck in the nose, his cheeks puffy yet pale. She pushed through the door in a hurry, throwing herself against him, embracing him roughly like a child woken by a nightmare. He didn't respond, swaying on his feet. He felt as if he were in a dream. Eventually she released him, pulling back to look into his face, desperation etched into her features. He turned away from her moving back to the bed where he sat slumped staring at the floor. "Please William, let me stay" the voice was almost a child's whine "I belong here… with you" the voice was growing quieter and trailing off.

He blinked and looked up at her "You're not wearing any shoes." The absurdity of it made her chuckle in a short strained way. He had laid himself flat again so she pushed the door closed, locking it again, then she moved to his side and lay down against him. She took his hand pulling his arm across her and there they laid silent spoons. He could not find the energy to move away from her and the sweet smell of her hair had brought a lump to his throat. As time passed the warmth that she generated lulled him into sleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed when the second knock came, shaking him from his sleep. He felt her tense and her hand clasped his arm. The knock came again firmer "Murdoch!" it was Brackenreid, the accent unmistakable. Murdoch gently removed himself from the bed; she curled into a tight ball shivering. Murdoch opened the door to his inspector blocking the opening with his body. Brackenreid looked ready to shout but clocking Murdoch's state couldn't help but ask "Hells bells Murdoch, are you alright man?"

"Fine" came Murdoch's closed reply.

Brackenreid looked doubtful but wasn't prepared to push the subject so he reverted to the original purpose of his visit "Have you seen her?"

"Who?"

"Don't be stupid Murdoch, Ogden, have you seen her?" Brackenreid was certainly irritable. Murdoch suspected he didn't appreciate being forced into a search party on his day off.

"No. Isn't it The Day?" Murdoch's voice showed no emotion.

"Fine, but don't do anything rash, if you see her tell her to go home, her family are beside themselves" and with that he turned on his heel and left Murdoch to close the door behind him.

Turning back into the room he found Julia sitting on the bed now, knees pulled to her chest, tears silently trailing down her beautiful cheeks. He sat opposite her looking at her for a while. "You shouldn't be here," he said at last. Her eyes met his at this; shifting onto her knees she leant forward and placed a small soft kiss on his lips. He gave no response and she sat back on her ankles. "Please William, don't ask me to leave" her voice was calm but fragile "you're the only thing I need, nothing else matters". He gazed at her unblinking until finally he closed his eyes and let his forehead come to rest on her shoulder, his arms loosely encircling her. She placed her arms around him in return, resting her cheek against his hair.

"Stay with me then" He whispered against her chest, and then looking up at her "Stay with me forever" it was a statement not a demand and he closing his arms around her tighter pulling her into his lap. The only reply she gave was another soft kiss, timid and gentle. He returned it this time, an intimate kiss full of all their sadness, love and barely just a touch of hope. He felt life returning to him, his limbs becoming stronger, more substantial, so he held her tighter. Their kiss lingered neither wanting to break it, as time passed Murdoch lay back pulling her down onto his chest. He closed his eyes as she placed tiny kisses like a rain shower over his face, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on her back. She lay tucked against his side as she placed her head on his shoulder; it was not long before they both slept in each other's arms.

It was dark this time when he awoke; looking down at her sleeping form he smiled slightly. Then a heavy knock came at the door, she woke and looked at him anxiously. This time he strode to the door more purposefully but as he opened it he was struck in the face by an angry fist. Julia gasped as she watched him stagger back and fall to the floor. "I know she's here," a hurt and angry Darcy shouted as he strode in and loomed over Murdoch. As he caught sight of her however he lowered his fist. He stared at her, a look she returned with wet eyes. She wanted to say something but she knew her actions had spoken volumes and no words could fix any of it. Darcy finally tore his eyes from her face and grunting in disgust strode back out slamming the door.

Julia scrambled from the bed to Murdoch's side, blood gushing from his nose. The worried look in her eyes made him smile and as she rose to fetch water and a cloth he joked, "well I suppose that could have been worse", he was trying to lighten the mood but she didn't smile. When she returned with the cloth he had pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. The stream of blood now running down his chest had ruined his thermal shirt. She didn't meet his eye as she knelt astride him dabbing and wiping his face, checking the break gently. She didn't even notice the intensity with which she was being watched until she felt him place his hands on her hips, stroking his thumbs across the cavities there, it was an unusually bold move for him causing her focus to change and she met his eyes which were swimming with a dark richness.

He reached up and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then let his fingers rest on her cheek, "I don't think I believe in anything except you any more", their gaze lingered unblinking until she leant forward to rest her forehead on his. "Oh William" she sighed on the verge of tears, he knew there was so much she wanted to say but it was hopeless, so he tilted his chin up and kissed her. He had meant it to be a reassuring kiss but his feelings, the situation, their position it all boiled over into a passion growing into desperation. His arms darting around her, pulling her fiercely close, her hands knotting behind his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. Pulling his mouth away briefly he breathed hotly "So much wasted time" and then he kissed her again almost franticly. Her hands slid his braces from his shoulders and sought the bottom of his shirt, breaking the kisses she spoke through gasps "I'm yours" as she pulled his shirt over his head, trying to be careful of his face "always" and their lips met again. His fingers were fumbling with the fastenings of her dress, she was running hot chaste kisses across his jaw and down his neck, running her tongue over his collar bone she bit his shoulder. The pressure was becoming too much and he tore the remaining buttons as they broke apart both pulling the dress over her head, their mouths crashing back together. The blood rushing around his head was deafening, his mind overwhelmed with urgency, he couldn't find the strength to care about wrong or right or any kind of judgement.

The heat between them was becoming unbearable so bringing his knees up and pushing against the wall with his right hand he brought himself to his feet holding her against him, she wrapped her legs about his waist kissing him with continued ferocity. Carrying her across the room to the bed, he sat on the edge fingers working on the lace of her bodice, as it came free he dropped it to the floor eyes locked on hers. They were speaking in silences again. Her hands were at the fly of his pants which she made quick work of. Moving to stand before him she pushed him flat against the bed, bending to pull his trousers off discarding them in a heap. He knew they had come too far to stop now, too much water under the bridge of their relationship already. As she straightened up they reached for each other closing the distance between them. Rolling them over he pulled her hands above her head their fingers intertwining as he pushed against her. His mouth was now leaving a burning trail down her throat eliciting moans that translated not as sound but as a physical pulse that moved through his body. He continued down her body kissing her exposed breasts, tracing his fingers over the skin covering her ribs, running his tongue down over her diaphragm to her navel where he place feather kisses revelling in the arching of her body against his ministrations. He pulled back fingers sliding down to remove her bloomers, looking down at her with dark eyes he paused "you're so beautiful" he breathed, she sat up at this bringing their lips together again "Julia" he moaned against her mouth as she slid his underwear off to join hers on the floor. He moved her softly back against the bed trying to steady his breathing, calming himself enough to treat her gently, suppressing the urgency tearing at his heart and loins. Lowering himself slowly he pushed inside her just a little at first letting her grow accustomed to him. "William" she gasped as he set a slow rhythm sliding further in with each thrust. Their kissing was hot and wet now constantly falling between their gasps and moans. Their fingers still entwined, grasping the sheets as the tension grew with their pace until arching her back she brought them both tumbling into ecstasy. He collapsed against her now, unable and unwilling to move, their breaths coming in synchronous gulps. Time passed unmarked as they lay in the comfortable heat of the afterglow. Finally he withdrew from her and pulled her into a tight embrace, the silence enclosing them in peace until they drifted into a deep sleep.

When he woke the room was warm from the sun, blinking in the day light he knew they had slept a long time. Their limbs were still tangled and the sight of her hair plastered across his chest as she slept, her head resting against him, brought a small smile to his lips. She was very still, just the slight movement of her breathing letting him know she slept peacefully. He knew everything had changed now; he considered their predicament and began to formulate a plan. Once he had run through his plan several times he let his mind wonder back to the events of yesterday, it was a challenge to recall clearly as he had spent half the day feeling as if he was outside himself. He knew one thing for certain; she was all that mattered now. Looking down at her again the memories of last night returned to his mind in searing brilliance, causing his body to twitch of its own accord. He allowed himself the pleasure of trailing his fingers over her sleeping form, tracing the swells and ebbs of her body. He had not meant to wake her but when her eyelids fluttered open and her quite voice questioned "William?" he could not resist placing soft kisses across her cheeks and lips. "I'm here, my love" he replied tenderly between kisses. "Thank goodness" she breathed sleepily "I was afraid it had all been a dream" she snuggled into him returning his kisses, only then noticing his black eyes and swollen nose. "William," she placed a small kiss on his nose "what a sight you are." He didn't seem to care about this though and his hands were caressing her now pausing for a moment to look at her seriously, keeping his voice steady and flat he spoke "I think I've finally found my vice", she watched his eyes with concern until she saw the twinkle there and burst into laughter. She kissed him lightly "Well don't let me deprive you" she said smiling as he went to work exploring her body again. This time their love making was more tentative, they took time the urgency of last night would not allow, discovering each other and the new aspect of their relationship.

When they lay collapsed in each other's arms again, his left hand was lightly stroking the skin of her shoulder as he held her against him, she felt close to dozing again doodling absentminded patterns with her finger across his stomach. It was sometime before he broke their happy silence "Julia, I've been thinking" his voice was serious but soft. "Ut-oh" she replied teasingly and placed a small kiss on his cheek when he frowned like a child. "I've been thinking about our situation and, well, I have a friend, a priest in a village near Montreal, I am sure he will marry us and we could build a new life there or even go further, maybe to Halifax and book passage to England, as long as we are together I know I shall be happy" he finished earnestly watching her for her response. She seemed to be mulling over his words carefully for some time and he was beginning to feel anxious "run away together you mean?" she finally asked with gentle curiosity. William felt ashamed all of a sudden, he hadn't really thought of it as running away, he opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak she finished for him "Oh William, how impossibly romantic" she giggled hugging him to her. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, this was a fine game to play he thought, neither of them wanted to dwell of the unhappy circumstances that had truly led to this decision. He got up, slipping from the bed and walking over to his draws, he couldn't help but blush under her watchful gaze, he realised it might take some time to get used to this nudity business. "What are you doing William?" she asked after he stood rummaging for a moment. "I've got something for you, something I wanted to give you, should have given you a long time ago" he corrected himself, straightening up with a small silver object in his hand. Striding back to the bed she watched him with curiosity as he knelt down beside her, "I know the circumstances under which I am asking this aren't what I might have hoped for" he began before she interrupted "I confess the nudity is a surprise", they both laughed at this before he continued "Julia Ogden I wonder if you will do me the great honour of being my wife?" and he held out the ring he had picked out for her almost a year before. Her eyes were wet now as she looked between the ring and his earnest face "William Murdoch it would be my pleasure to marry you" and she began to cry as he placed the ring on her finger and leant forward to place a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I should go and make arrangements" he spoke softly after time had passed in their embraces. She nodded but didn't release him at first, she felt foolish but the prospect of going out was like a sour stone in her stomach. For once he seemed to sense her discomfort "You should stay here sweetheart, there's no need for both of us to face the world just yet". How strange the word sweetheart sounded coming from his mouth, she smiled and kissed him with thanks. He rose from the bed again to wash and dress "Oh William" she sounded concerned "will you be able to find me something to wear?" she didn't even want to look at the discarded dress on his floor. He turned to her and tried to smile with more confidence than he felt "I'll see what I can find". She rose for one more embrace and kiss before he left promising to return as soon as he could.

She felt cold in his apartment without him so she rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled on one of his shirts revelling in the smell of him that rose from it, wrapping her arms around herself. She then decided to explore his bookshelf choosing an interesting volume and sitting back on the bed she curled her legs underneath her and began reading.

William's first port of call was to send the telegram to his friend, warning him of their arrival and their desire to marry. He kept his head down and tried to ignore and whispering regarding the state of his face. He then stopped to by a few groceries that they could take with them for the long journey. There were short letters to post too, one to Brackenreid explaining he had unfortunately decided to do 'something rash' as the inspector had put it and that he would not be returning. He said that he would put in for a transfer when he was settled but in truth he didn't know if he would. He'd also written to Crabtree, wishing him farewell and luck in the new detective position he would no doubt hold very soon. He then went to double check the train route and times and then it was time for his final task, find Julia some clothes. Well he could hardly go to her home, he thought to himself imagining her angry family, he was frankly surprised that none of them had arrived pounding on his door demanding her return. Perhaps they simply knew how fruitless it would be to fight with Julia's stubborn nature or maybe they loved her enough to give her some space, either way he wasn't going to push his luck going around to find out. He was also concerned about the attention it would draw if he went shopping for ladies clothing; he was certainly in a dilemma. After wandering for some time he came to a quieter part of town, he noted a dressmakers that looked fairly empty and took a chance looking at the display in the window. It wasn't long before the owner came out to offer her assistance; she was pleasingly young and as a result didn't look at him judgmentally, even despite his bruising. "It's my sister's birthday and I'm looking a gift" he lied. "Certainly, I'm sure I can find something suitable" and she led him inside, "so what size is your sister?" she smiled at him. "Er well" he made to gesture at her height "and she's quite slim" again he gestured and then blushed. She couldn't help but giggle at him, which made him turn a darker shade of red. "And what's her favourite colour?" She was looking now through one of the racks against the wall. "Blue and, er, maybe green" he shifted uncomfortably. Some minutes passed as she pulled things out and replaced them, until finally she approached him with three dresses, one a plain sky blue, one dark ivy green with embroidery on the skirt and finally one claret red. She explained the styles to him as he tried not to look blank and in the end he just decided to buy all three and hope they would suffice. He thanked the girl profusely and then exited at some speed. He was glad to be in the open air again and on his way back to Julia. He hurried through the streets, eyes on the floor so as to avoid any unwanted conversations.

Reaching his door he knocked and called out "Julia, it's only me", he waited impatiently until finally the door opened and he rushed in. Placing the packages down he turned to look at her and only then realising she was wearing his shirt, it stirred strange feelings in his stomach. They moved to embrace almost instantly and he had to walk them over to lock the door awkwardly. He sat on the bed lifting her into his lap, they shared a deep kiss before she pulled back "Detective, you're insatiable" she said teasingly prodding him in the ribs, he blushed at this which she decided was impossibly cute and kissed him again. "So how did you get on? Did you manage to find me some clothes?" they sat with their arms loosely about each other. "If I say no maybe you can just wear this all the time" he smiled wickedly at her tugging the front of the shirt she was wearing. She laughed, "I think I've incited enough scandal, don't you?" he laughed with her pulling her back into a tight embrace. "Well then it's probably just as well that I did managed to get you a few things, troubling as it was" and he recounted his experience shopping to her which had her doubled up with laughter. As he laid the dresses out for her though she stopped laughing, "Oh William they're beautiful, thank you" throwing herself into his arms she kissed him soundly. "The train is in two hours so we should probably get ready my love" he said before breaking their hold.

She removed his shirt and he turned to start packing his few things so as not to be distracted by the sight of her. She washed and dressed in the green dress, which thankfully fit just fine. As he finished closing his bag her turned to see the vision of her in the green dress with her golden red hair pinned up loosely, tumbling free slightly in places, it took his breath away. "You look stunning" he whispered. "Thank you" she laughed pushing his arm playfully but as she did he took her hand pulling her closer, their eyes locking, the heat was rising between them again. They just gazed at each other for one hot moment before she finally croaked "William we should go" he just nodded still struggling to tear his eyes away from her. Finally he shook himself trying to settle his physical desires. With that he placed his thick coat around her, picked up the bag, took her hand decisively and led her out of his apartment.

Out on the street he signalled a carriage, which delivered them safely to the train station. It was growing dark, they would be taking the sleeper train but it would be evening tomorrow before they arrived. They stood in the lamp light at the station, there were only two others at the station and they showed no desire to engage in conversation. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered at last, she simply nodded and gave his hand a quick squeeze. They watched the steam approaching from the distance as the train pulled into the station. He helped her up into the carriage and then glanced back once he stepped onto the train, thankful to be with her this time. As they found a compartment she took the seat by the window while he placed the luggage into the rack before sitting beside her. They jolted slightly as train pulled away and they sat in silence watching the lights of Toronto disappear into the dark. It was some time before he realised tears were sliding down her cheeks quietly dripping into her lap. "Are you ok?" he asked as tenderly as he could. "I'll be fine William" she replied leaning against his shoulder, she laced her fingers with his and gave a gentle squeeze, closing her eyes. They sat like this for a long while, until it was late into the night and she dozed against him, their old lives now miles and miles away. Finally he stirred, lifting her sleeping form placing her on the bottom bunk and covering her with the blanket. He pulled himself into the top bunk and fell sound asleep much quicker than he had expected to.


	2. Strangers in the city

Authors note: Hope you enjoy, I'm working on the third chapter currently but please R&R. PS. I'm not from Canada so if I make any stupid location mistakes or choices please don't take offence. Oh and I still don't own anything :'(

She awoke disorientated, looking around the compartment blearily until the circumstances returned to her, for a moment they left a dull ache in her heart until she thought of William, sturdy, logical William. Her William now she thought with a smile stepping from the bunk to look for him. He wasn't in his bunk though and the anxious sick feeling that had plagued her so frequently in the last few days rose again in her stomach. She turned to exit the compartment but at exactly the same time William opened the door carrying two mugs of tea and greeting her with one of his more brilliant smiles.

"Good morning," he handed her one of the mugs and moved to sit down with his own, "The train is making good time, we should arrive in Montreal by six o'clock this evening." He smiled as she took her seat beside him, a look she returned before turning to watch the countryside rushing by. After a few moments of silence he spoke again "Did you sleep well?" "As well as I could hope to" Her eyes still on the horizon. He knew the last days were weighing on her and that leaving like this was less than ideal, he wasn't sure how to voice his concern for her though, he thought it was probably best to give her some space. As long as they were together things would work out he decided and changed the subject. "We'll need to stay in Montreal tonight, my friend lives in Mont-Saint-Hilaire and that will be another journey in itself," she was still facing the window but she gave a slight nod, "besides" he continued "we'll need to buy a wedding ring before we go". This seemed to break her from her reverie as she turned back to face him, leaning over and placing a solid kiss on his lips. "I can hardly believe we'll be married soon, it's like a dream I've always woken up from before" she spoke softly and he kissed her again. "I know, I've wasted so much time" his voice was heavy with regret, he prayed she didn't blame him for all this but then, she had chosen to leave hadn't she, "I promise, I'll try to get it right from now on" she responded by pulling him close and resting her head against his shoulder. He held her tightly for some time before they spoke again. Later they fell to discussing their plans, their time in Montreal and the journey to Mont-Saint-Hilaire. It was really quite exciting if they forgot their situation for a time, they continued to talk as they ate the food William had packed for them and the train rattled gently onwards.

It was exactly five to six when they stepped from the train and breathed in the cool evening air. The sky had already turned a dusky blue grey as they made their way into town. They soon realised how pleasant it was to be strangers in this city, no second glances or whispers, the freedom was exhilarating. They both seemed to relax into this atmosphere and walked happily arm in arm, smiling as they passed other couples and families. Eventually they came to a brightly lit hotel on the main street; Murdoch nodded thanks to the doorman as they entered. They approached the desk and smiled at the clerk "Do you have a room for the night, my wife and I have just arrived by train and need a place to rest" how easy lying had become he worried to himself hoping it didn't show in his face, thankfully the bruising across his eyes and nose had started to fade and in the dim light the reception clerk didn't seem to notice.

"Certainly Sir, will you just be staying the one night?"

"Yes, we travel on tomorrow."

"Excellent, well if you can just sign here" the Clerk handed him the registration slip and without hesitation Murdoch signed a fake name and took the key the clerk offered. How terribly terribly easy it all was but he pushed the uneasiness down in his stomach, it was necessary and he was doing it for them, so they could be together he consoled himself. They were just about to make their way to the elevator when Murdoch turned back to the Clerk "Is it possible to get something to eat here or is there somewhere local you can suggest?"

"Sir this is Montreal," the clerk said in a voice bright with pride "there are plenty of excellent places to eat" however seeing a slightly resigned look pass over Murdoch's face he continued "but if you are both tired from your travels the hotel restaurant is located just through those doors" he indicated to the double doors at the opposite corner of the room "which serves until 10". Murdoch gave the man a nod and slight smile, offered his thanks and turned back to find Julia had already called the elevator.

The room was basic but bright and cosy and would certainly suffice for the night. It had been a long day and they both let out a sigh at the same time, which in turn made them laugh. "I don't think I shall ever tire of hearing you refer to me as your wife" Julia said smiling at him as he placed their bag on the floor by the window. "Is that so?" he closed the distance between them again pulling her into an enduring kiss. They remained in the embrace as the kiss ended and she looked up at him wondering at the craziness of it all. "Are you hungry then?" she asked, thinking how little they'd eaten in the last few days. "You could say that" he replied bending to nibble on her neck, she giggled at this pausing just a moment to enjoy the sensation before pushing him away gently "William, honestly! That's not what I meant" they both laughed, he looked at her a little sheepishly and added, "I suppose I could eat too".

Neither could be bothered to change, they had so little with them anyway, so they went straight down to the restaurant and were seated at a small table in the corner. They enjoyed the openness of sitting together like this sharing a meal; it felt very romantic, the candlelight flickering across their faces. They were both tired though and didn't wish to linger, so they only ordered a main course. It was simple fare but they ate every scrap with pleasure neither realising how hungry they'd become. When they'd finished they sat contentedly for a while, watching each other in the dim light before Murdoch paid giving his thanks to the waiter and then they retired back to their room.

They stood at the window for a bit watching the lights of the city before them; "we should get some rest" she spoke quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful feeling that had settled over them. "You're right," he said turning to place a small kiss on her forehead. "Would you mind?" she turned tilting her head to make the fastening on the back of her dress accessible to him. He trailed his fingers over her exposed neck watching the hairs rise there before he unfastened the catch, the dress sliding slightly from her shoulders. He took the opportunity to kiss the back of her neck; she gave a small indulgent sigh which only encouraged him to leave more kisses down the top of her spine and across her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her and under hers where she held her dress up. "William" she breathed leaning into him, sighing as his kisses followed her neck and along her clavicle "Sleep William, we should sleep." He drew back nuzzling his nose into the hair where her neck started "I know" the whisper fell against her skin making her shiver. If she stood here much longer she would give in to these sensations so she finally forced herself to step away from him. She knew he was watching her even as he undressed, until in just his briefs he slipped under the covers. She removed her dress and pulling one of his undershirts from the bag replaced her corset with it to which he responded by groaning slightly and pulling the covers over his head. She chuckled to herself as she got into the bed beside him, it might not be her usual bed attire but it would have to do. As she got in, two arms latched around her from under the covers and pulled her into a firm hug, "now no more teasing," he said as she giggled. They fidgeted until they found a comfy tessellation "I could get used to this" she whispered in the dark, his only response was a sleepy grunt as he snuggled closer to her. It wasn't long before she fell asleep with that smile on her lips.

They woke early the following morning, both a little giddy and nervous about the day ahead. She was wearing the red dress, she felt slightly silly, not wanting to admit to William that she was saving the blue one, her favourite, for their wedding. When they were ready they left the hotel to look for a ring, this had them both in high spirits despite the limited budget they would have to work with, after all they had no idea what future lay before them just yet and they could ill afford to be frivolous. William had booked a carriage for 11 to take them on to Mont-Saint-Hilaire so they didn't have much time. They strolled arm in arm, window shopping until they came across a little bric-a-brac shop run by a middle aged woman. It seemed unusual for such a shop but they had seen a plain gold band in the window so entered to enquire. The woman explained that the ring had belonged to an elderly lady who had passed away in her sleep not two days after her husband died from a heart attack, the children of the couple however did not seem to appreciate the sentiment and had sold the ring along with several of the possessions to clear a debt. William resisted the urge to ask how the woman could know so much, simply nodding as she told the story. "So do you want to try it dearie?" the woman smiled pushing the ring towards Julia, it fit perfectly. "Must be fate" the woman beamed "You seem like a nice couple and I think the old lady would have liked that, I tell you what I'll let you have it for just what I paid those ungrateful children." They couldn't thank the woman enough as in the end the ring hadn't cost them even half their budget and they left that little shop with a warm feeling in their hearts.

It was not long before the carriage arrived to collect them from outside the hotel, with their one bag strapped to the back and the ring stowed safely in William's inner pocket they were soon on their way out of town. They both smiled happily as the carriage rattled away from the city and out onto the country road, it would take a few hours to reach Mont-Saint-Hilaire and Julia wanted to know about William's friend. "We met as small boys," he explained, telling her of their youthful exploits, "and we were educated together, until finally he took his vows and I left to become a constable. I think it was a great source of disappointment, many including my family had hoped I too would join the priesthood." He seemed a little sad at this so Julia smiled at him and feeling rather safe in the confines of the carriage slid her hand between his thighs and gave a gentle squeeze "I'm so glad you didn't" she breathed and then laughed as he seemed to choke and turn a fiery red. As they calmed he leant over to kiss her "scandalous woman" he smiled into the kiss. "Anyway," she said as he sat back "you've done so much good in the constabulary, surely God must appreciate that?" William looked away from her for a moment, he didn't feel in a position to comment on what God might think or appreciate any more. "Afterwards" he began his story again after a while, "we kept in touch via letters for many years, but those have become less and less of late as we've grown older and more dedicated to our professions" he paused with a sigh. "I just hope it's enough so that he will help me now" he pulled her close "but I do not think he would turn me away, he is a priest after all." They didn't talk much after that, just sat in a warm and comfortable silence, waiting patiently to see whether fate or God would be kind to them.


	3. Mistakes and Remorse

**Authors note: Hello all, hope you enjoy this chapter, chapter 4 in progress. Don't worry they will be back to solving mysteries before you know it. Just to give my pov on whether Darcy would try to get Julia back, I see it that while Darcy can tell William to steer clear, if Julia leaves him there's not much he can do, you can't force someone to stay with you (as William knows) and you can't force someone to marry you (well not unless your evil – I don't think Darcy is evil). Any way hope you enjoy – pls R&R**

It was late afternoon by the time the carriage dropped them. He reached down to take her hand, giving a slight squeeze, as he led them up the path to his friend's house. William gave a knock at the door and the door opened within seconds. Inside stood a man slightly taller than William with sandy brown hair and twinkling eyes. "William" greeted the man rushing forward to shake his hand vigorously "it's so good to see you, I nearly fell off my chair when I received your telegram". The man was all smiles and Julia warmed to him instantly, "And this must be" he said turning to her. "Dr Julia Ogden" Murdoch finished for him "and this Julia is Father Peter Cousins" he completed the introduction as the two nodded to each other. "Come in, come in" Peter said moving back to let them enter "would you like some tea?" they both gratefully accepted, as they entered Murdoch placed the bag in the hall as they followed Peter through to the little kitchen in the back.

They sat around the kitchen table as Peter set the kettle to boil and laid out the cups and saucers. "So William, why don't you start by filling me in? What brings you all the way here to marry this beautiful woman, they don't have churches in Toronto?" Julia's cheeks flushed. William paused for a minute staring at his hands, how to tell this story without giving a bad impression, where had it truly begun he wasn't sure he even knew. "Well it's quite complicated" began William not quite maintaining eye contact as he spoke. "Now that I could have guessed" Peter replied giving a slight chuckle. "As it turns out I've been a greater fool than I thought possible" William spoke with more ease than he felt. "Now William, you were always so hard on yourself" Peter could see sadness in his friend's face that he found most concerning, particularly when his comment failed to raise a smile from the man.

"There was a time, a while ago now, when I had everything or at least I thought I did. It turned out however that I did not convey this to those that mattered and at the same time as making a terrible error in my work that almost led to an innocent man's death I managed to let the love of my life slip away from me." He paused and tried not to sigh "Thankfully I managed to rectify my mistake at the stationhouse and in time there came a chance to draw my lost love back into my life, however things were no longer so simple and again I failed to set things straight. Suffice to say my in-actions became the wrong actions and I haven't always made the right decisions of late. To tell the truth I have begun to doubt the man I have been." Peter's face had fallen into a concerned frown and Julia had reached a reassuring hand over to hold Murdoch's where it rested on his knee. "Well in short it took Julia's actions to bring us back together but unfortunately the circumstances have not really left me in favour with her family and I have once again found myself on uneven footing at the stationhouse and so she agreed to steal away here with me, a sacrifice I shall never really be able to repay." It wasn't quite the full truth. He was playing down her part in it all and glossing over the scandal and all it's interlacing components but some things he had concluded were better kept on a need to know basis. He certainly didn't want to bring Julia's character into disrepute.

A quiet settled over them for several minutes while Peter mulled over Murdoch's story, "Well William I have to say this doesn't sound like you… but then people change, it's been a long time since I've seen you." These words were sore to Williams ears, he had changed but not entirely in the ways Peter suspected, "I also can't help but feel that you haven't painted the whole picture for me," William looked him in the eyes and prayed he wouldn't push further and there must have been something in that look because Peter's expression changed back to his relaxed smile, "anyway, let us move past all that, you are here now and if you both wish to marry then who am I to intercede?"

"Thank you" said William with a gentle smile, he realised he missed having a true friend, certainly the men at the stationhouse were friendly, George always meant well and Brackenreid made his efforts but somehow he had never let any of them close enough to really know him. All this recent self-realisation was filling him with remorse; he forced his mind away from Toronto and back to the conversation.

"How terribly rude of me," Peter almost blurted, "you've been here a full hour and I haven't even let you settle in! You can stay with me for now, I have a spare room you can take, Julia, and William you can share with me, it won't be that bad I promise" He said smiling brightly. "How about you both get washed up and I'll put some dinner on, you both must be hungry from your travels?" They both agreed whole heartedly before Peter flapped them out of the room with his hands, pointing in the direction of the stairs and giving them directions to the rooms & bathroom.

They climbed the stairs in silence, listening to Peter's cheerful whistling and the sounds of cupboards and draws opening and closing. When they reached the landing Julia reached out to hold Murdoch back before he pushed on to explore the rooms. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke, not daring to meet his eyes at first. "You lied to your friend." A pause hung between them; "you lied to him for me." When she finally looked up her eyes were rimmed with tears. He raised his hand, cupping her jaw, he held her gaze intently "I lied for us". "Besides I didn't really lie, just bent the truth a little." He guided her into his arms, "the past is just past, we'll make a better future." As he spoke he stroked her hair tenderly until he could feel her calm. "I love you William" she clung to him. "I love you too", he pecked her lips before releasing her but he kept hold of her hand as he opened the door to the spare room. Unpacking was easy, Murdoch left her one of his undershirts to sleep in, they would definitely need to do something about this clothing shortage soon he thought to himself. Julia had gone to wash her face, trying to cool the redness from her eyes.

It was not long before they were all sat around the kitchen table again. "Did I understand correctly," enquired Peter "Julia here is a doctor?"

"I am" Julia started only to be interrupted by Murdoch.

"A very good one"

Julia rolled her eyes slightly, William was such a sweet man always building her up, but when it came to her work she felt confident in her own abilities "Why do you ask Father?"

"Well I don't know what you two have planned for after the wedding but it just so happens we're in need of a local doctor. Our previous doctor, Dr Fraser has recently retired, he's still acting in emergencies at the moment but I was just in the process of sending to Montreal for a replacement. Perhaps God has already sent us one?" Peter smiled at Julia.

"Obviously you'll need some time to think about it and I'm afraid we aren't in need of any additional law enforcement but there are a couple of rooms above the doctors offices which you could use if you took the post on. Dr Fraser always kept a separate family home on Rosehip Lane; he and his wife have retired there so the building is completely empty at the moment."

"Thank you for the offer Father, it's very kind of you since you know so little about me. We will certainly consider it" Julia spoke humbly. The rest of the evening passed swiftly as they reverted to easy conversation, Peter recounting tails from their youth including some of William's more mischievous escapades, which had them all laughing to tears.

It was late by the time they all settled to bed and as William lay in the dark he realised he missed Julia's warmth already. How easy it was to become addicted to simple comfort. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would never make a mistake again that cost him that comfort. Soon he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Julia was in her family home, having dinner with her family and Darcy, it was a wonderful meal and they were talking energetically and laughing. Suddenly there was a heart sickening noise in the hall, she looked around but it was as if the others hadn't heard it, when no one else reacted she rose to investigate. The hall was dark, why had no one lit the candles? She screamed when she saw it, the shadow of a hanging man. She didn't need to approach to know who it was; the burning sensation in her heart was tale enough. Before she knew it she was running and sobbing uncontrollably, but as she came across people now none would turn to face her, no matter what she did or how she twisted or turned no one would look at her. Then the sound came in rising tones, voices like a choir "you did this". She tried to deny their allegations but found her voice gone, silently screaming she curled into a tight ball in the darkness… Julia woke with a start, cold sweat on her brow and running down her back. She fought the bile that rose in her throat. Rising from the bed she went to the window, opening it to allow the breeze in. She waited for her heart to calm, guilt was a terrible emotion, and she wondered how much these past two years had cost her. For a moment in the dark she felt old beyond her years.

William was drifting. Above him the night was black with tiny pricks of light, salvation the other side of an endless tunnel. He felt calm at first watching the heavens above him, then he came to realise he was on the ocean. Sitting up he found himself on driftwood not more than two metres square, the water dark as the sky, no land or light in sight. From the darkness voices came, his sister was calling but no matter how he paddled or kicked he couldn't get any closer. Fear gripped his heart. Other voices then rose and drowned out his sister, some he recognised but others he couldn't place, voices of victims and their families. He tried to shout back, then he heard Julia, she was crying, still he could not move the raft. As her voice began to fade he threw himself into the water with desperation and tried to swim, the ocean was endless though and he couldn't find her in the dark, slowly his limbs grew tired and he began to sink. He floated down and down into the darkness…He woke gasping, disorientated, flailing in his makeshift bed.


	4. Versions of history

The next day William helped Peter prepare breakfast. As they ate they spoke about the time ahead. It was Wednesday and Peter had agreed to hold their ceremony Saturday night when the church would be empty. Peter had a lot of church business to attend to so he left them with promises that they would meet again for dinner that night. Not wanting to linger in the house they decided they would walk around the village and get the lay of the land.

As they walked they talked of their future. "Why don't we stay here a while?" Julia asked "It seems like providence that they should be in need of a doctor just at the time we arrive. Do you think you could be happy without your detective work?" Julia's voice was rich with gentle concern. The truth was he didn't know, he couldn't imagine his life without crime solving, he'd known nothing else but what else would they do, the chance of finding a place where they could both find their perfect jobs was slim to none he knew. They had come by now to the centre of the village where the social hall faced a circular flower display contained by a small brick wall.

"I can try," he said smiling at her. She ran her arm around his waist and gave a squeeze "maybe I can fix things for people" he pondered. They stood for a moment admiring the many coloured flowers before they continued their stroll. They walked up a winding path that led up the hill past the church and bent round towards a distant pine forest and the foot of the mountain. The village was beautiful, quite a contrast from Toronto. After a while she raised another issue that had been plaguing her. "I'll need to write to my family soon" he nodded but said nothing; he was still frightened at the centre of his heart that someone would take her away. He didn't think he could survive without her anymore. She seemed to sense his fears "don't worry William" she squeezed his hand "it'll be ok, they do love me." "I know" William added quickly "I just hope they will forgive me… what will your father think of me…" his voice trailed away. She stopped walking, bringing him to a halt as well, glancing about them to check they were alone she placed a solid kiss on his lips. "It will be ok."

They were about half way towards the trees when they stopped to admire the view. The foot of the mountain had an unusual rock formation, which after a squinting inspecting Murdoch realised was a series of caves. Not much further down the path they came across a well, terribly overgrown, it had been covered with a heavy wooden board. "How strange" commented Julia. "Indeed," agreed Murdoch "it doesn't look old enough to be disused. We should ask Peter about it tonight" Murdoch concluded. By now the sun was beginning its decent and they decided to head back towards the church in time to meet Peter before head back to his home.

As they sat at dinner that night they talked about their day in the village. Peter was extremely pleased to hear how they admired the scenery. "There was something though" Murdoch interjected "we came across a well, it looked as if it had been in service recently and yet it was overgrown and boarded up." Peter seemed to be saddened by the subject and William offered him a quizzical look.

"Ah yes, the well, you'd need to know about that sooner or later if you plan to stay, which reminds me, are you planning to stay?" He changed the subject deftly.

"As it happens we did discuss it today" replied Julia "we'd be very grateful to except your offer."

"That's excellent news. Truly excellent." Peter was beaming, "It'll be such a pleasure to have William around again and I have no doubt you will do our village a fine service Dr Ogden. I'll take you both across to the office tomorrow, first thing." His smile was infectious but it would take more than that to shake Murdoch from the mysterious well.

"Thank you Peter, now I believe you were explaining to us about this well of yours?" William cut to the chase.

"There's no distracting you is there?" Peter asked coyly, although he missed the smirk that Julia was suppressing. "It was not 3 months ago that a young lad lost his life in that well and so these days we don't really speak of it, it was terribly sad, his father had only lost his wife the year before."

"That is terribly sad" they both agreed and then allowed Peter to change the subject. They spent the rest of the evening hearing about all the local histories and myths and of some of the more iconic characters of the village. Murdoch's mind however never truly left the child in the well.

True to his word Peter took them through the village in the early hours of the following day, to a medium sized house situated near the centre of the village. The front was covered by climbing flowers, clematis and roses struggling for authority. As they entered they saw the front room had been converted into a tidy reception and the back room into a consultation room, behind this was a small kitchen over looking a small garden with more wild flowers, a crab apple tree and a pond. Upstairs were two rooms, a largish one with a double bed, cupboards and a wardrobe and a smaller one obviously used as a study as the walls were covered with shelves and a small desk crossed the opposite side to the door. William and Julia were ecstatic; seemingly fate or God truly was smiling on them. Peter seemed equally elated and said he would leave them to get acquainted with the place while he went off to church. He left Julia the keys, including the medical supplies key, and offered them free permission to change anything they wished to make it their own in the future.

Once he had left they spent several moments wandering about the place in a happy daze. "Oh William, to think I will run my own practice. All the people I will be able to help." She held him tightly in the excitement.

"I can not tell you the fullness of my heart, to see you so happy and to know such a place will be our first home." He was pulling her in circles, spinning them round in dizzy bliss. She laughed at his behaviour, finally placing her head against his chest "stop William you're making me giddy."

"Giddy you say" the look he gave her was possibly the brightest she'd ever seen before he captured her mouth with his own. They had not had this level of privacy for some days now so it was thoughtless seconds before the kiss became deeper. They had not discussed their nightmares but each had been aching to take comfort in the other. Their hands fumbling and tugging, tongues exploring and meeting in fleeting tantalising movements. William moaned with desire as she pulled back from him, pulling him towards the door of the consultation room "William Murdoch, the doctor will see you now" she said playfully in a husky voice. He laughed as he kissed her again, almost falling together through the door. He lifted her then so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk, he moved closer to her so her thighs were pressing on his hips. "So what seems to be the problem?" came the question, sparkling eyes looking up at him. "Well doctor it's quite terrible," he said taking her hand and pressing it against his heart "it seems to be my heart, it aches whenever I can not feel your touch." He bent now to kiss her neck drawing sweet shuddering breathes from her. "Well there's only one cure I can prescribe" her voice barely a whisper, her hands at the fly of his trousers.

"Hello?" came an unfamiliar voice as they heard the front door open. They flew apart like scalded children, William hurriedly refastening himself, Julia running her hands over her dress to straighten the fabric and then wiping her mouth and hoping her lips didn't look too bruised. She stepped through into the reception to give William chance to calm himself.

"Hello, I'm Dr Julia Ogden, I'm here to take over from Dr Fraser. Can I help you with something?" Julia smiled at the woman now standing just inside the reception. She was older than Julia, shorter and rounder, almost the image of a stereotypical country wife; no doubt she has a brood of children Julia thought as the woman eyed her suspiciously.

"I wasn't aware a new doctor had been appointed" the woman replied flatly.

"Well I only arrived a couple of days ago" Julia started to explain, just then Murdoch came through the door "Well, the kettle's on" he began casually.

"And who's this?" the woman broke in bluntly. The pair tried to ignore how rude she was being, they didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

"This is my fiancé William Murdoch, a good friend of Father Cousins" Julia offered.

"Ah, friends of the Father are you? Well in that case" the woman broke into a smile, although it wasn't much less intimidating than her frown "welcome, I'm Mary Gilbert, I'm the baker's wife, no doubt we shall see you at the bakery soon." They both nodded, hoping they didn't look too bewildered. "Anyway," Mary continued, "I was actually looking for Dr Fraser regarding my eldest but since you're here now perhaps you can find time to see him?"

"Well I'm afraid I haven't had chance to review Dr Fraser's patient files yet, but what seems to be the problem?"

"Just a bit of ear ache, he's been under the weather all week."

"I'm sure I've got something that can help with that, just let me get some supplies and we can go now" Julia said smiling at Mary and then headed back into the consultation room to examine the cupboards. Returning with a small black bag she'd found in one corner, she and Mary then headed out of the house leaving a bemused Murdoch to consider how to spend the afternoon. He decided some of the rooms could use a new coat of paint so headed out to find Peter and discuss where he might acquire some paint.

Julia soon found herself in the rooms above the bakery and her head was swimming. Seemingly Mary didn't pause for breath very frequently and the house was sweltering on account of the ovens. They approached the bed of a sickly looking 11 year old, "Robert, this here is the new doctor, she's going to take a look at your ear" Mary spoke more softly but her tone remained firm. The boy looked up at Julia blinking.

"So which ear is hurting you young man?" Julia's voice asked tenderly. The boy simply gestured at his right ear while offering a slight pout. Julia shone a small light in the boy's ear, which was indeed swollen and red. She then rummaged in the bag she'd brought and producing a small bottle of ointment offered it to Mary. "Heat this slightly and put a couple of drops in his ear every 6 hours, it should help with the ear ache until his cold clears."

"It's not a cold," protested the boy with sudden energy "I'm cursed!"

"Now enough of that silliness" said Mary clearly trying not to get cross.

"It's not silliness, Mama, I saw him I swear it!" The boys eyes watered, he looked absolutely beside himself. Julia certainly couldn't intervene between mother and son though.

Mary turned her back ushering Julia up and towards the door. "Thank you for your help doctor. Don't mind him, he thinks he's seen a ghost but it'll be the fever, either that or he's playing games with me as usual." Julia nodded politely. "You've heard about the Wallis boy?" Julia was not surprised to find Mary was the gossiping sort.

"I can't say that I have" Julia replied, "I have only been here a couple of days." Julia's tone was lost on Mary as the woman took this as an open invitation to fill her in.

"Oh it was just three months ago, poor darling, little Michael Wallis, just nine years old, fell into the well. His body wasn't recovered." Mary hung her head slightly as she led Julia back down the stairs. "Still I blame the father, evil man. The boy was always bruised these days since his mother passed, there were always excuses but I know what marks the back of a hand leave." She concluded darkly. Julia winced but offered the woman no conspiratorial comment.

"Anyway, thank you for your time doctor" Mary smiled at Julia as she showed her to the door.

"No trouble Mrs Gilbert, if you want me to return and check on Robert at any time please let me know." Julia nodded in farewell and headed back along the street. She hoped she was beginning to learn her way around the village and would be able to find the doctor's offices again.

Meanwhile, Peter had directed Murdoch to a fellow named Tom Clarke; a cattle farmer for the main but a man of many interests, so Peter had described him. After wandering a while Murdoch had found the lane that wound up alongside an old barn and passed a small lake until he reached a farmhouse. As he approached a man, not so different from Murdoch in age, raised his head and stepped out of the barn to the left of the house. "Hello there" The man waved "What can we do for you?"

"I'm looking for a Mr Clarke, Father Cousins led me to believe I might find him here?" Murdoch shouted back.

"Indeed you shall sir, I am he and people call me Tom" He extended his hand to Murdoch as they meet in the yard. "Mr seems vaguely uncomfortable for a farmer" he laughed. "So who has the good Father sent my way and how can I be of service my good sir?" The man's manner was strange but pleasant Murdoch thought, the contrast of rejecting the formal address and yet speaking with perfect diction.

"My name is William Murdoch, I arrived just a few days ago with my fiancé Dr Julia Ogden, she is replacing Dr Fraser." Murdoch said shaking the man's hand, "but that isn't why I've come to see you, Father Cousins mentioned you might have some spare paint? I'm hoping to do up the doctor's office a little."

Tom smiled heartily "No problem at all, I certainly have paint to spare, I was doing up the village hall last year and got into a bit of a habit, I've re-painted most of the farm too," he was chuckling to himself again as he led Murdoch round to the second barn behind the house.

"So you've just moved here, eh? Well if you want a hand decorating I'm sure Robert Knight would give you a hand, after hours of course, he works up at the Wallis house during the day." Tom had left Murdoch at the doors of the barn and was now rummaging amongst a mountain of equipment and junk. "He could do with the distraction anyway, poor lad took Michael's death pretty hard and the sightings haven't helped anything." Tom paused to lean over a barrow and hoist up two large tins of paint. "Here we are, afraid there's not much choice colour wise, just yellow or green, but you're welcome to them," he said returning to Murdoch with the tins.

"Thank you Tom. Sorry you were saying something about someone called Michael?" Murdoch's interest was inevitably peaked.

"Oh look at me gossiping" Tom laughed, patting Murdoch on the shoulder, "look you might as well hear it from me because it was a big deal here, small place that it is. Michael was Wallis' son, he died a few months ago but the odd thing is a couple of people have seen his ghost wondering here abouts. It's all hysteria no doubt but it's been very hard on Robert, he was like a big brother to the boy." Tom looked a bit distant for a moment then turn back to Murdoch with a small smile, "I hope you'll excuse me but I have to get back to it, if that's everything you need?"

"Yes thank you again" Murdoch nodded and let Tom leave for the other barn. He barely noticed the walk back to the house, his mind examining the story of Michael and the well.


	5. Of ghosts

When he entered the house again he found Julia sat at the desk reading a file. Choosing not to disturb her he walked through to leave the paint in the kitchen for the next day. Filling the kettle he made two cups of tea and carried them back to where Julia sat. After a moment she looked up with a small smile, "thank you" she said sipping the tea.

"How was your first patient?" William enquired

"He'll be fine; a slight ear infection is all. How was your morning?"

"Interesting" he said thoughtfully. "I went to borrow some paint from Mr Clarke at the farm and he kindly suggested a young man who might like to help with the painting. It seems he was close to the boy who died and rumours of ghosts have been hard on him, Mr Clarke thought the painting might act as a welcome distraction."

"How strange, the Gilbert boy claimed to have seen the ghost of the boy who died in the well, seemed to believe his illness was a curse, although it is most certainly just a slight cold." They puzzled over the news for a few moments.

"Crabtree would have liked this case with all its ghosts and mysteries" Murdoch laughed and then winced realising he missed the younger man's enthusiastic approach to the paranormal. Julia offered him a comforting smile.

"Perhaps you will learn more from Mr Knight if he does offer to help with the decorating" Julia said consolingly as the conversation lapsed into awkward silence.

"Hmm" Murdoch's mind was still turning over the information, "I might go up to the Wallis house now" He rose to his feet and looking up at her added "you don't mind, I can see you are starting on the medical files, I don't want to disturb you?"

"Not at all" she smiled "I've got my hands full as you say and I have a letter to write also" Murdoch tried not to look as queasy as he felt at the thought of that letter. She rose and coming round the desk placed a firm kiss on his lips "Don't worry William, I'll see you later." He offered her a rather weak smile and then headed back out of the house. Julia settled back to her reading sipping her tea thoughtfully.

It was nearly four o'clock by the time Murdoch had been directed to and arrived at the Wallis house. It was certainly one of the bigger houses in the village, its walled gardens stretching out into the distance. Murdoch climbed the steps and knocked firmly on the door, he hoped Mr Wallis wouldn't mind him stealing a few moments with Mr Knight. Nothing happened at first and just as Murdoch was giving up the door finally opened. A young maid in her twenties stood in the doorway looking a little flustered, "I'm afraid Mr Wallis is unavailable currently perhaps you could come back another time?" Murdoch noted she looked concerned and a little jumpy.

"That's ok; I am actually here to see Mr Knight, if he's around and can spare me a minute." She visibly relaxed at this and even offered him a slight smile.

"Ah Robert… I mean Mr Knight is certainly around, I saw him in the garden not so long ago, I'm sure he'd be happy to talk with you." It didn't take much intuition to realise the two must be involved, the girls face seemed brighter just at the thought of Robert. The maid lead Murdoch through the house in silence, he couldn't help but notice several empty liquor bottles about the place and how dark the place was, many of the curtains unopened, he was beginning to get an idea about why Mr Wallis might not be available.

As they exited through the kitchen and out into the garden the brightness was a stark contrast to the house. They could see a young man not far off raking cut grass into a pile. "Robert there's a man here to see you" the girl called across the distance. The man stood at the sound of his name and watched them approach as he leant against the rake squinting into the sun.

"I'm sorry for intruding" Murdoch began as they met, "my name is William Murdoch." Robert had already stretched out a slightly grubby hand to shake William's.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Robert Knight, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Robert had an easy smile and was certainly a handsome young man. The maid had not left them and was now watching Robert quite unabashedly.

"Earlier today I met with Mr Clarke when I borrowed some paint from him, it is my intension to re-paint some of the rooms in the doctor's offices and he mentioned that you might like to help with the work after your hours here."

"Did he now?" Robert hung his head slightly and chuckled "Good old Tom. He worries about me." Murdoch shifted, unwilling to comment or their relationship. "Well Mr Murdoch why not, I get off at six, if that suits I will meet you at the doctor's?"

"That would be very kind of you. I was thinking to make a start tomorrow." Murdoch accepted gratefully. "And thank you miss…"

The maid interrupted before he could finish, eager to introduce herself "Rosie Hopkins, not miss for much longer" she bounced forward to squeeze Roberts arm and the two smiled giddily "Robert and I are engaged to be married."

"Congratulations" William nodded to the pair "Anyway I should let you get back to your duties. I shall see you tomorrow then Mr Knight." With that Rosie reluctantly let go of Robert's arm and led William back to the house.

It was getting late so William headed straight towards Peter's house. On the walk back he considered Rosie and Robert, their innocent happiness, he found himself wishing he and Julia could have been together at a more innocent time in their lives. Life could be cruel and mistakes left their marks, still he knew he was among a luck few in the world who meet their soul mate and even luckier that life had not yet contrived a way that could truly keep them apart.

Perhaps it was because of these earlier thoughts that William again found himself waking from disturbing dreams in the small hours. Peter was sleeping soundly so William slipped downstairs unnoticed, he decided to take a walk and get some air. The night was pleasantly cold and quiet, he wasn't really walking in any direction at first but it was not long before he decided to head to the church. When they had first arrived he had contemplated giving confession but he felt that his relationship with Peter would make this too difficult. Now he thought a quiet word with God might be just what he needed.

Entering the church he approached the prayer candles and lit a few, one for his sister, one for himself and one for the past. He then took a seat on one of the pews and sat in silence for a while just watching the candles, listening to the sound of his own breathing. He started by thinking about all the things he was sorry for, hoping that God would acknowledge his repentance even if it weren't through the correct channels. He was sorry he hadn't been a better brother, sorry for the mistakes he'd made at the stationhouse, for not opening himself up to others, for stealing another man's fiancé. This last one was a challenge though; he hadn't really stolen her had he? If she hadn't come when she had he would no doubt be guilty of coveting another man's wife many times over by now. He knew he shouldn't have laid with her before they were married but he couldn't bring himself to regret it, could God really be angry over an act of true love? They would be married after all, very soon. He regretted that they'd had to leave the way they did but the scandal of her last minute flight, there would have been no way they could marry right away if they stayed and William felt truly uncomfortable at the thought of living in sin. He was sure they had done all they could but his heart was still heavy. He sat in contemplation for more time than he could calculate and by the time he rose he realised he'd become stiff in the cold.

He stretched for a moment and let his circulation return, the candles had burned out at some point but he hadn't noticed. He left the church and noticed, as he had failed to do on his walk over, the hundreds of stars that littered the sky, twinkling like wishes in the dark. It was at this moment of openhearted reflection that it caught his eye, a whiteness flashed passed down the street to the left. He looked intently waiting for further movement, had he imagined it? No, just then he saw again, this time the defined shape of a child almost iridescent in the moonlight. At the exact same moment the child seemed to realise it was being watched, looked up and seeing Murdoch sprinted off in the direction it had come. Murdoch gave chase but the child was gone, he pulled up panting into the cold night air.


	6. Instincts

**Authors note: Hello all, hope you're still enjoying this story. Next chapter will contain the wedding so be warned the rating will be more valid next chapter as in the first. Also watch this space for the return of some of the real characters from the show. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing except my over active imagination.**

It was Friday already thought Julia, barely a week before she had been standing in her family home in a wedding dress about to marry the wrong man. So much had happened so quickly. She looked up for the hundredth time to watch William who was painting the wall opposite where she sat. He had seemed tired that morning but had brushed off her polite enquires. Perhaps he was having bad dreams she pondered, not wanting to linger on her own from the other night.

She was enjoying watching the methodical way he painted, watching the movements of his body, as he stretched and bent, the firm yet flexible movement of his limbs beneath his clothes. She realised suddenly that her mouth was open and she was practically panting and forced her eyes back to the medical file as a blush rose in her cheeks, she was grateful he hadn't seen her. These distractions were making the reading slow going though and in the end she thought better of it, put the medical file on the desk and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Making two cups she returned to hand one to William.

"Thank you" he said gratefully, smiling at her. She returned the smile, it was funny she thought to herself, she was beginning to think she'd do anything for that smile. He made her feel like a schoolgirl sometimes, innocent and giddy, forgetting for fleeting moments the seriousness of adulthood and all its complications and rules. It was the way their minds worked together, excitedly, like children at a project discovering something new.

She realised they'd been gazing at each other for several minutes so blushing she turned to the wall he was painting, "it's coming along" she offered. He'd seen her blush and was smiling at it "yes" he replied still watching her "how are you getting on with those medical files?"

"Oh not nearly so successfully" he raised an eyebrow but she offered no explanation "I need a break, I'm going upstairs for a bit to write that letter." She leant forward and gave him a small peck on the lips before hurrying herself upstairs before things could get out of hand.

Placing ink and paper on the desk she sat looking out the window sipping her tea, thinking of her sister. An untameable butterfly, she chuckled to herself at some of the wilder things Ruby had done and yet she was strong and true, sharp as an arrow. She hadn't let society dampen her fire, hadn't let rules squeeze the determination out of her. This saddened Julia a little, a mixed sadness, partly for herself in admiration of her sister and partly for her sister because she feared that as the years passed that passion would wither under the constant assault of the more 'respectable'.

Time passed and small piles of scrunched up paper balls developed around Julia's feet. Sighing loudly she got up to pace the floor of the small room, this shouldn't be so difficult surely; she could almost hear Ruby laughing at her. Right, she thought, this time whatever I write I'll send.

_Dearest Ruby,_

_I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to write, I know you will have been worrying, I hope you can forgive me. I know that if you knew how hard this was for me to write you'd laugh at me. Before I say the next part you can pre-emptively wipe the smugness from your face, you were of course right about William and I. I shall never be able to undo all the hurt I've caused, so for this please go easy on me. I did love Darcy, but I knew when it came down to it, I couldn't go through with it. You knew better than I did. _

_Needless to say I am with William now and when I see you next I shall be Mrs William Murdoch. I can hardly believe it even as I write it. You will understand that we had to steal away to make this possible, I think for once I've managed to raise more scandal than even you, although I am perhaps not so proud of it. You must not tell Father these details, I must tell him face to face, I know I've wounded him terribly and for that I am the most sorry of all. You can at least assure him of my well-being and try perhaps to lessen the blow of my actions._

_It's very peaceful here, no doubt you would be bored to distraction but I admit I'm enjoying the change of scenery. I'm to be the local doctor here, a thought I find quite pleasant, to be healing again means a great deal to me. Working in the morgue may have been exciting at times but to be truly doing good for the living is why I became a doctor in the first place._

_I hope you will write back to me, I long to speak with you. When will you return to New York?_

_My love always_

_Julia_

She read though the letter several times, it wasn't perfect but she doubted it ever would be even if she wrote a hundred other versions. She hoped that Ruby would understand. With a final sigh she folded the letter, addressed the envelope and sealed it. It was late afternoon already she realised as she descended the stairs again; William looked up at her expectantly, to which she replied with a weak smile, "I'm just going out to post this". He simply nodded turning back to the wall not wanting his face to reveal his concerns.

It was some time before she returned because she decided to take a little detour on the way back and get a little air. When she did enter the house again she found William had finished the consultation room and was admiring his work, she sidled over to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "Looks great William, much brighter" she said looking up at the pale lemon walls, he'd turned to look at her. "I'm glad you like it" he placed a smiling kiss on her lips and pulled her into a proper embrace. "I think I'll take a short break while I wait for my helper, then we'll make a start on the reception."

Not wanting to move they settled in that embrace for some time, she tilted her head to rest against his shoulder, quietly breathing him in. She realised that home was no longer a building; it had become this sensation, this gentle tessellation. She sighed against his chest and he responded by giving her a squeeze. The longer it lasted the less inclined she felt to move, "I should probably get on with my reading" she whispered half-heartedly.

"Ok," he breathed across her cheek, which left a tingling sensation in its absence "would you like some lunch?" He stepped away from her slightly "I know it's a bit late but we haven't eaten all day."

"Thank you William that would be nice." She offered him a small smile before he turned to disappear into the kitchen. She moved to sit behind the desk and picked up the discarded file from earlier, her heart wasn't in it today she knew.

She did make it through a further sheet before William returned with a plate of sandwiches and sat down across from her. They ate in silence for a moment until William leant forward to speak conspiratorially "I know I can't get involved but I can't stop thinking that there is something suspicious about this case of Michael Wallis. Last night I saw a boy out alone and it must have been three or four in the morning. My deduction is that this is the 'ghost' people have seen but I am convinced that Michael Wallis is alive and something greater is afoot."

She loved to see him this way, mind working at some intangible puzzle, excited at the chase but there was one detail she hadn't failed to miss "You saw a boy at three in the morning?"

This question seemed to snap him out of this thoughts, "Er yes, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, that's when I saw him on the street with the bakery, I tried to catch up with him but he vanished." Murdoch seemed a bit disconcerted, he realised this story sounded a little crazy, this was exactly why he hadn't brought it up earlier.

Julia thought for a moment "well if you saw the boy this raises just two possibilities, one, his ghost really is wandering the streets" Murdoch pulled a face at this, which Julia ignored "which I agree is fairly unlikely. Two, the boy lives, which raises further questions, who is looking after him and why are they lying?"

Murdoch smiled at her "exactly, there is more to this than first appears" whatever he was about to add was cut off by a knock at the door. "Ah that'll be Mr Knight" Murdoch stated rising to open the door.

"Hello Mr Murdoch, still want help with that painting?" Robert was smiling warmly as usual as Murdoch stepped aside to let the younger man enter.

"Certainly. Please allow me to introduce the new doctor, my fiancée Dr Julia Ogden. Julia this is Mr Robert Knight, he works for Mr Wallis and has kindly offered to help me with the decorating." Murdoch made the introductions. After several minutes of exchanging pleasantries Julia politely withdrew to return to her reading and allow the men to start work.

"I was hoping we could make a start in here" gestured Murdoch "just for a couple of hours mind, it's getting late and you've been working all day as it is." With that they began to clear space and set to work on the least impeded wall.

They were making good progress and Robert was telling Murdoch how he and Rosie hoped to save enough for their own home shortly and would then be married, when suddenly frantic knocking came at the door. The shock nearly knocked Robert off the ladder. "Robert, Robert" it was Rosie's voice, hysterical and frantic. Julia had entered the reception by the time Murdoch opened the door and Rosie ran in passed him straight into Robert's arms.

"What is it Rosie? What on earth has happened?" Concern poured through Robert's voice as he tried to calm her.

"What will we do Robert? What a terrible mess. Robert it's terrible," she raved.

"Rosie you need to calm down and tell me what's happened."

"It's Mr Wallis. Robert he's dead." At this she broke into terrible sobs. Robert looked up at Murdoch with a dazed expression.

Robert cradled Rosie while Julia disappeared only to return moments later with some tea, "this contains a mild sedative, it will help calm her" she handed the cup to Robert who held it to Rosie's lips. After several minutes her sobs began to settle.

"Rosie, if you can, you need to tell us what happened" Robert spoke softly as if afraid to break her calm with his voice.

She nodded and drew in a few shuddering breaths, "I was just dusting the landing, dusting the picture frames as normal." She paused for a long time, her eyes staring blindly at the floor.

"Ok Rosie, you were just working as normal but what happened to Mr Wallis?" Robert nudged her on.

"Just dusting," she said again in a whisper "then suddenly he was behind me, he was terribly drunk, his breath made my eyes water, he grabbed me" at this she looked up, reaching shakily for Roberts face. "He was so rough, I didn't know what was happening, I tried to speak to him but he just hit me" she turned her head as if reliving the strike and they saw the swelling of her cheek was not just from the tears. "I tried to push him off, we struggled, I thought he would over power me but he was so drunk, he fell off balance" her voice grew quiet and her hands and eyes dropped to her lap "the stairs, he just lay there at the foot of the stairs, he didn't move, just stared blankly up at me. It wasn't my fault Robert" She clung to his neck crying again.

"We should get the police," said Julia softly.

"Yes" nodded Murdoch "and we should go to the house."

Robert sat now with Rosie cradled in his lap cooing at her as she sobbed quietly. Meanwhile Murdoch went to arrange for the local officer to meet them at the Wallis house, while Julia gathered a few medical supplies, just encase the man was in fact badly injured rather than dead. Finally they were able to entice Rosie to her feet and they began walking over to the house, she remained tucked into Robert's side the whole journey looking every bit the injured chick beneath its mother's wing.

When they arrived they found Mr Wallis, just as Rosie had described, lying like a crumpled clothe at the foot of the stairs. Robert took Rosie to the kitchen, sat her down and made her some tea while William and Julia examined the body.

"His neck and his left leg are broken, almost certainly from the fall" Julia called to Murdoch who was half way up the stairs. "I believe he must have been drunk, he reeks of liquor, but of course it would take a blood test to check." Murdoch was now on the landing, several things were askew, one picture had fallen from the wall and a vase had rolled off a small table that sat along the corridor.

William could see the events unravelling in his mind's eye, the hall was certainly the picture of a struggle just as Rosie had described. Just then the door opened and an unfamiliar figure appeared. "Good evening" he called and Murdoch made his way down the stairs as the man approached Julia, "I'm Detective Simon Perkins, you must be Dr Ogden?" he extended his hand to Julia who took it in affirmation.

"You are quite correct Detective and this is William Murdoch, Detective of the Toronto constabulary until our recent move here." The two men shook hands.

"So what do we have here?" the detective asked turning to the body. Julia briefed him on her basic medical findings and William ran through the account Rosie had given them. "Ah, a tragic family this" he nodded slightly towards the deceased. Then returning to the point at hand asked "and where is Miss Hopkins?"

They led him through to the kitchen were Rosie and Robert sat huddled in quiet conversation, William barely heard Rosie asking again "what will we do?"

"Good evening Mr Knight, Miss Hopkins, if I could just take your statement we should be able to wrap this up swiftly, it seems straight forward what has occurred here." Perkins was firm and yet there was a softness about him that William admired. Rosie looked up at him with wet eyes and merely nodded. Robert gave her hand a squeeze and stood to let them have some privacy, walking over to join William and Julia.

As the interview took place Robert spoke in hushed tones "It's terrible" he was shaking his head gently "Mr Wallis used to be such a kind master, I would never have thought this of him." He reached up to rub his eyes in an exhausted fashion "It was the loss of his wife that turned him to the bottle, such a tragedy. It changed him, I didn't recognise the man he became." He sighed "cruel, he became cruel, I started to notice Michael had become terribly quiet and then there were the bruises. He was only a child… and then when… when" Robert gave up he didn't seem to have the energy to continue.

Just then Rosie and detective Perkins came over to join them; Rosie leant against Robert like a child trying to hide from unfamiliar visitors. "Ok that's everything for this evening," concluded Perkins "I'll need to speak with Father Cousins about the burial and no doubt Mrs Ellis will come to lay out the body tomorrow, arrangements will need to be made. Doctor if you could just help me straighten things out before you go?"

"Certainly and we could send the Father up to the house when we've finished." Julia offered

"Thank you. And you two," he said turning to Robert and Rosie "will you be ok in the servants quarters or is there somewhere else you can stay while we get all this sorted?"

"We'll be ok" Robert replied but didn't offer any further details. Perkins nodded not wanting to push the couple after such a difficult evening.

"Right then" Perkins ended the conversation as he headed back towards the main hall and Mr Wallis. Julia followed leaving Murdoch with Rosie and Robert in the kitchen.

"Thanks for everything Mr Murdoch, I'm going to take Rosie down to the Gilbert's now, they've been kind to us before so I'm sure they won't mind letting her stay." Before Murdoch could respond Robert had turned away leading Rosie out the back door. So turning to join the detective and Julia his face twisted into an unsatisfied thoughtful look. Something about all this just wasn't sitting right, he wasn't the sort of man to rely on hunches but there was no other way to describe the feeling eating at him.


	7. Wild flowers

**Authors note: I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks now but promise to update with the conclusion of the Wallis mystery on my return. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to feed the review monster.**

Today would be a long day thought Murdoch as he rose early with Father Cousins. Peter had visited the Wallis house late last night and promised to return the next day with Mrs Ellis. The sun was just over the horizon as they made their way across the sleepy village to a cottage that sat by a brook. Despite the early hour Peter didn't hesitate to knock and the door opened quickly to reveal an alert woman in her late fifties who had clearly been up for some time.

"Good morning to you Father" she stepped aside to let the men enter, "and who is this that you bring to visit me?"

Peter smiled at the woman, "this is my friend William Murdoch. William this is Mrs Elsie Ellis, the village 'wise-woman' of sorts." He said this last part with great affection, which elicited a sly smile from the woman.

"I can tell by your flattery that you've come for my help, so what is it? Mrs Fletcher gone into labour?" She asked shrewdly.

"If only it was for the joyous task of helping bring life into the world, but alas, today I come for your help with the dead. Sadly Mr Wallis passed away last night." William couldn't help notice this exchange had the ring of familiarity about it, as if the two had stood here and said these words many times.

"Truly that is sad, but life or death makes no matter to me, I've seen as much as God of both in this Village." Peter rolled his eyes slightly but continued to smile at the woman. She had the air of someone too old and set in her ways to change the way she was, Murdoch thought, and no doubt she would dislike anyone who tried.

It wasn't long before the three of them arrived at the Wallis house where detective Perkins was waiting for them. "Ah, good morning" he bent at the waist in a curt bow. "Mrs Ellis, thank you for coming" he said turning in her direction and gesturing with one hand towards the kitchen "we've laid him out in there, I hope you will find everything you need, I see you've come prepared. I've arranged for a casket, which should arrive by lunchtime, I've prepared a table in the main room where he can be laid out until the service."

"Splendid" Mrs Ellis replied casually as she exited for the kitchen.

"The service will be held at 11 on Monday" Peter interjected, "I will make an announcement at Mass tomorrow."

"Excellent, then I shall arrange for the reading of the will Monday afternoon." Perkins said with an air of satisfaction.

As there was not much to be done until Mrs Ellis had finished her work William asked to be excused, having a short task in mind. Leaving the house he headed back towards the path he and Julia had walked the day they discovered the well. He had noticed at the time how the fields had been scattered with wild flowers and he had in mind to make a bouquet of sorts for Julia to hold that evening. The wedding would be a much sparser affair than the one arranged for her and Darcy, so he wanted to make it as special as possible.

It was here, not an hour later, that while William was bent collecting flowers he saw Robert walking back along the path from the direction of the woods. When he spotted William a strange look fluttered over his face before he amended it to a smile and raised his hand to wave. "Good morning Mr Murdoch" he cut a line across the field to join Murdoch, "those are nice" he said eyeing the flowers "for Julia?"

"Yes", colour rose slightly in his cheeks. "Where…" Murdoch was going to ask where Robert had been but the younger man cut him off pre-emptively.

"Couldn't sleep so thought I'd take a long walk, clear my head a bit" he shrugged "just off to check on Rosie now." There was something disconcerting about Robert's manner that brought all the suspicious feelings Murdoch had been having back to the surface. Murdoch's face remained placid though, merely offering the younger man a small smile.

"Well I'm just about done here; I'll walk back into the village with you." Murdoch suggested and with that the two men headed back to the path.

When Julia woke, Peter and William had already left to meet detective Perkins. She lay in bed for a moment and thought happily that there would be no more nights as a guest in someone else's home and no more nights going to sleep without William at her side. This thought settled as a warm feeling in her stomach. It was not that she didn't appreciate Peter's generosity, he'd been a gracious host and a true friend to William but she liked her privacy and living by her own rules. She missed William's warmth, it had not taken long to find such closeness addictive, it felt like it had been a long time coming.

Later, when she was dressed and ready, she picked up the medical bag from the night before and headed out of the house. She planned to visit the Gilbert's allowing her to check up on Robert Gilbert and Rosie Hopkins at the same time. When she arrived the door opened to reveal a much healthier looking Robert, "Hello there, how are you feeling now?" Julia asked smiling.

"Much better thank you" he replied through a blocked nose.

"Has your ear ache gone?"

"Yep, it's all better now" He smiled up at her.

"Mustn't have been a curse after all, eh?" She asked with a chuckle.

The boy fidgeted and then the voice of another child came from behind her, "Come on Robert", he looked up at her with apologetic eyes before darting out of the door after his friend. Julia could only laugh.

"Hello? Mrs Gilbert?" She called as she entered the house. As she turned the corner into the house she saw Mary and Rosie talking earnestly, heads bent together. Mary looked up at the noise of her entry and sprang to her feet.

"Oh hello doctor, I didn't hear you come in. Come to check on Robert have you? He was here a moment ago" She opened her mouth to shout for the boy but Julia cut her off.

"That's ok, I saw him just now on his way out to play, he seems much better." Julia smiled briefly before continuing, "I've just come in to see how Miss Hopkins was getting on".

"Oh I'm alright" she paused looking a bit forlorn "a bit concerned about the future but there's nothing to be done about that, anyway Mary here is looking after me."

"Well if I can be of any assistance please don't hesitate to call on me" Julia said politely, she was feeling rather uncomfortably like she'd intruded.

"Oh don't worry, she'll be fine" Mary said bustling Julia back towards the door.

Murdoch left Robert at the centre of the village. They hadn't spoken much on the walk and this only heightened the feelings in Murdoch's stomach. Robert had hurried off mumbling about Rosie, leaving Murdoch to return to the Wallis house. When he entered he found Peter and the detective had just finished placing Mr Wallis in the casket. They looked up as he entered, "Nice timing, we're just about done here, " Peter laughed mockingly.

"Sorry about that, I bumped into Mr Knight." Murdoch apologised

"How is he this morning?" Detective Perkins inquired.

"Oh he seems to be coping well enough. If things are finished here perhaps I could have a word Detective?"

"Certainly, what's on your mind?" William followed Simon into the kitchen so he could wash his hands. Mr Ellis stayed behind to arrange the room for any visitors although everyone shared a sense that there wouldn't be many.

"I was hoping you might share some of the details surrounding Michael Wallis' death, everyone refers to it but for obvious reasons no one truly wants to talk about it." Simon looked up and Murdoch, making a character judgment, which Murdoch seemed to pass as the detective grudgingly started he tale.

"It was a truly sad day, Michael was a much loved boy. He was often out playing in the fields, or helping Mr Knight in the garden. It was no secret that since his mother died he preferred to spend more time away from the house. On this particular day however no one had seen him since the morning and when he didn't return by evening a search was started. We found several of his most treasured things by the well, he had obviously been playing there…" Simon fell quiet for a time. "It was an unpleasant business as you can imagine."

"Indeed" Murdoch concurred grimly.

"Anyway," said Simon shaking his hands dry, "shouldn't you be getting ready for a wedding?" He was eyeing the flowers in Murdoch's hand and smiling.

Murdoch opened his mouth to speak, his brow creased, when Simon realised the route of his confusion "I hope you don't mind, Peter told me about this evenings events in the hop that my wife and I could act as your witnesses."

"Oh" said Murdoch a bit dumbly, "That seems like a very reasonable idea, so we shall see you tonight then?"

"Yes, then hopefully we can think of happier things. That doctor of yours seems like a lovely woman, bright too, you're a lucky man."

Murdoch squirmed slightly, he wasn't used to Julia being referred to as his just yet. He nodded politely to the detective and then turned to leave. As he walked back to the house he turned over everything he knew about the Wallis family and the string of their deaths. He also thought about Robert, close to Michael as a brother. He pictured their happy days together and a theory began to form in his mind. He would need to investigate a few things but if he was correct there would soon be a big revelation around the case. He smiled feeling more satisfied than he had in days, the investigation would have to wait for the right time though, he thought stepping through the front door, and today certainly wasn't the right time. He stood in the reception and called to Julia, whose voice returned from the consultation room. He went though to find her, she was reading a medical thoughtfully. He thought secretly that the furrow in her brow that appeared when she was thinking was very cute, he was a very lucky man he knew.

"Hello" she looked up at him with a smile and then catching sight of the flowers in his hand her eyes widened slightly, "are those for me?"

He smiled and gave a slight laughing snort, "well yes" he rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly "I thought you might like them for tonight". He practically staggered as she flew into his arms, squeezing the air out of him.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him soundly.

As they drew apart it was then that he noticed the name on the discarded file she had dropped on her desk. "You were reading Michael Wallis' file?"

"Oh, yes" she said letting him go and turning back to the desk, "he visited Dr Fraser several times in the months before his death, it seems Mr Knight brought him, always with bruising and lacerations and the like." She paused staring at the file on her desk, "I don't know how a parent could treat a child that way."

Silence hung between them for a few minutes before Murdoch spoke "Julia, would you like to go for a walk? I'd like to run something passed you, see what you think?" She turned back to him now although he could tell her mind was still distant.

"That'd be nice," she gave a small smile "I'll just put these in some water." She took the flowers from him and disappeared into the kitchen.

They set out on a long walk, completing a circuit of the whole village before they began to walk out towards the mountain again. William explained all his suspicions and his theory surrounding the Wallis boy and she in turn told him of her visit to the Gilbert's. It was in this way that the afternoon passed swiftly and by the time they returned home it was time to separate and prepare for the wedding. They shared a final tender kiss before William left to join Peter.

Julia went upstairs to change into the blue dress she'd been saving. Thankfully they'd managed to ease the clothing issue after their arrival at Peter's. As she re-pinned her hair, she thought as she looked in the mirror how much better she felt this time. No tear tracks marked her face and she felt happy and excited despite that sad absence of her father and sister. She decided to set candles out around the bedroom for later, she tried not to let her mind linger on 'later' because it was making her giddy. She was glad that soon there would be no more waiting, all those awkwardness' and exasperations of the years that had passed would evaporate like mist in the sunshine.

It was growing dark as she walked to the church carrying the flowers William had brought her. As she entered, candles lighted the church and despite it's simplicity it was truly beautiful. William stood by the alter watching her; the candlelight flickering across his face. Peter was there also, smiling his sunny smile, and Detective Perkins and his wife sat in the front pew.

His breath caught as she entered, how beautiful she was, in that dress, in this light, he thought, his heart fluttering. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. The ceremony was a blur, the words were a motion to go though, his mind was full of her. Afterwards there were congratulations and hand shakes but they didn't linger, it was late, the Perkins wanted to get home and everyone knew the couple wanted some privacy. They walked out into the night, arm in arm, the stars shining like diamonds in the dark sky. The night was warm for the time of year and they breathed in the sweet air. They didn't speak on the way back to the house that was theirs now, it all seemed like a dream and neither of them dared make a sound in case they should awake.

When finally they stood in their bedroom alone, they smiled at each other in the dark. Julia moved away to light the candles and William watched her, still unable to let her go with his eyes. As she lit the last one she felt his arms encircle her and she leaned back against his chest. He let his breath fall against her neck until the hairs rose, then letting go of her he moved his hands to the fastening of her dress letting his fingers brush the skin as he undid it. The dress fell to the floor. He let his fingertips trail from her shoulders to the back of her hands again watching her skin respond. He placed tiny feather kisses across her shoulders and could hear the change in her breathing. Unlacing her corset he traced faint patterns over her back as the skin became exposed, she had goosebumps by now and turned to kiss him but he stopped her by placing a gentle finger to her lips. Then leaning in placed tiny hot kisses down her neck as he lifted her and placed her on the bed. He stood before her and removed his cloths as she watched intently the patterns the light threw over his body.

He moved to sit between her legs and removed her underwear. Their eyes met fleetingly as he leant over to kiss her neck again, his time continuing down her body, his fingers still drawing their tantalising pictures over her. As he moved lower down her body she sighed his name, her skin so sensitive she could hardly contain it. He placed a small kiss amid her curls before lifting her hips to taste her. Her whole body tensed, "William" she gasped as he continued. Her mind went blank as the sensations washed over her and seemed to sweep her out on their tide. When finally her body shook and she was gasping for breath he moved back up to hold her, kissing her mouth and cheeks. "Oh William, what do you do to me?" she asked in a whisper. "I love you" was his only reply as she pushed him back against the bed, she sat astride him, taking him in in one movement. He groaned unable to stop his body mimicking the movements she now made. The way her body rocked as he watched their movements was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, his hands caressing her breasts, and then holding her hips. He could feel the feelings growing in him until he felt he would explode, so he bent from the waist bringing himself into a sitting position, bringing their bodies back together as he held her close, hands dragging over her back. Kissing her chest and throat as their moans rose in the final ecstatic movements. They embraced each other tightly riding the waves of ecstasy washing over them. After a time they lay back together waiting for their breathing to settle, sharing tender kisses. William stifled a yawn and laughingly Julia kissed him again "I hope your not tired William, it's hours until morning" she raised a provocative eyebrow; it was his turn to laugh. "insatiable woman" he said kissing her again.


	8. The Cave

William was sat next to his wife trying to listen to Father Cousins deliver his service. He was tired but happily so, there was an achy tingly feeling lingering through his body and he couldn't concentrate. He tried to focus on the words leaving Peter's lips but his mind apparently had its own agenda, which seemed to mostly consist of vividly replaying moments from the last 12 hours. It all felt like a dream except his dreams he knew would never have been quite so… racy, he fought the blush that was rising in his cheeks and the other indiscreet rush of blood and looked over at the source of all this pleasurable torment. She was watching Father Cousins intently with a small smile on her lips, he watched his new wife for a few moments his mind falling back through the years, picturing all the times he'd watched her, all the times she'd amazed him and more painfully all the times they'd come so close to never getting to this point. It was only Peter's final announcement of the notices that snapped Murdoch from his reverie, he was just telling everyone about the service for Mr Wallis to be held on Monday. This finally reverted Murdoch's mind back to the case. He didn't know when he'd begun to think of it as a case even though he had no jurisdiction, but he had and now he was determined to solve it.

Firstly he had to prove what he now firmly believed, that Michael was still alive. Then he would need to uncover and expose Mr Knight's involvement, and he was sure Robert wasn't in this alone. A plan was already coming together and this he laid out for Julia as they left the church. "I'll need proof before I can go to Detective Perkins and I'm sure I can get it. It'll have to be tomorrow during the service when I know Mr Knight and no doubt his accomplices will be otherwise engaged. I'll need an excuse for my absence." He stopped walking abruptly and turned to her "I'll need your help Julia. I hate to risk your good opinion by even asking you to do this but will you lie for me?"

Julia looked uneasy, aside from being an honest person she didn't want to bring her reputation into disrepute, after all what kind of doctor could she be to people if they wouldn't trust her. However she knew this wasn't something William would ask of her lightly and the earnest and concerned look he was giving her only confirmed it. "What is it exactly that you want me to say?"

"If I were to fall sick, too ill to get out of bed, you could explain as my doctor that I was unable to attend." He watched her solemnly while she thought about it. It was this look, the way the passion for the job burned through it, that settled it for her in the end. She realised how hard it must be for him to be here, away from the work he loved, the work he had put before her in the past. That was the past, they were together now and maybe she owed him this. "Ok" she said finally, "but afterwards, when you have your proof, you must explain all this to Father Cousins for I shall not enjoy lying to him after all he's done for us."

He nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering, "Thank you, I could never have asked anyone else." She gave him a gentle squeeze in reply and then let go. They continued the walk home arm in arm; they were due to have dinner with Peter that evening and a pleasant day stretched out before them.

"Have you heard from your sister?" He asked as they strolled.

"Not yet, but I wasn't expecting a reply until next week even though I'm sure she'll have replied in a hurry. I am in no doubt that my scandalous behaviour will have thrilled Ruby no end," Julia laughed to herself.

"Perhaps you could arrange for her to visit on her way back to New York?" William asked softly as they entered their home, he was still uncertain how Julia wanted to handle the whole situation with her family but he knew she missed her sister.

Turning to smile at him she linked her hands around his waist "that would be wonderful, I'm sure Ruby would love to visit us." They stood like this for several minutes their eyes locked until he stepped forward bringing their bodies together.

"Sometimes I think I'd be happy doing nothing but looking at you for the rest of my life" the words were a gentle sigh.

"I don't believe you," she said laughingly "I know your mind; you'd be bored in less than half a day." Still she was smiling broadly as she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

He held her tighter still, forcing her eyes back to his, "I couldn't concentrate at church". His warm breath fell over her cheeks and she leaned in, "Is that so?" She replied their lips millimetres apart. "Temptress" he said before claiming her mouth and it is the last word spoken that afternoon as they fall back into their explorations of marital bliss.

That evening sitting around Peter's table at dinner William was careful to indicate signs of illness and being the kind friend he was, Peter sent him home early in the good doctor's care. He stood smiling in the doorway, waving as they left. There was a glint of suspicion in Peter's eye but he learned long ago to trust William so it did not disturb his peace.

The next day, dressed in black, Julia left the house at half past ten and made her way to the church to gather with the other villagers come to pay their respects. She spoke briefly to Father Cousins to say that William had developed a fever in the night and was in no state to move today. She tried not to squirm under his look of concern. The service began at eleven sharp and as they took their places along the pews Murdoch slipped quietly from the house. He moved quickly and kept a wary eye for any villagers who had chosen not to attend the service. He saw a few people on his way to the path that led towards the well and the woods, mostly working, but he kept himself out of sight and left the village as discreetly has he could. Once out along the path discretion became a greater challenge, as the houses fell away and the path wound through open fields. He did his best to stick to the long grasses and made his way as swiftly as possible to the woods. Checking his watch it was now eleven forty, the service would soon conclude, he had to hurry. He began making his way up the slope as the woods covered the foot of the mountain and he soon found himself walking along a ridge. The ridge led to the caves they had seen when they first discovered the well and Murdoch began checking them systematically. He was approaching the end of the ridge and just beginning to think he had made a terrible miscalculation when he finally found what he was looking for, the scattered possessions of a hide out.

In one corner there was a small bed, fashioned from some hay and blankets, in the centre of the cave mouth a small fire pit, a few pots, a ball and beside the bed a small pile of boy's clothes. The owner of these clothes was nowhere in sight, Murdoch hoped this was because the boy routinely spent his daylight hours away from the cave rather than because he'd seen Murdoch making his way here. If he'd been seen there was no telling what would happen next, if the boy would flee or tell whoever was caring for him up here.

Murdoch left as quickly and quietly as he'd come. Since he had been unable to recover the boy it was imperative that no one see him leave, this would hopefully give them another shot and Murdoch was already formulating an idea to that end. Back at the house he waited and paced. It wasn't long before Julia arrived and as instructed she brought Detective Perkins and Father Cousins with her. Peter's face showed little surprise as he entered the house and saw Murdoch pacing, "What's this about William? We don't have long before we're expected at the Wallis house for the reading of the will."

Murdoch stopped pacing and turned to look at them "This morning I have made a shocking discovery. Michael Wallis is alive and living in a cave." He paused in his speech as they gasped. "I began to suspect he was being hidden nearby after I saw a boy matching his description late at night and alone. It later occurred to me that the caves would be a suitable hideout, and today I did indeed find a makeshift bed, a fire pit and cooking equipment and the possessions of a boy. Unfortunately the boy wasn't present so I was unable to bring him back with me. I do however believe he sometimes comes to the bakery at night so if we lay in wait for him there I have no doubt we can soon get to the bottom of all this."

Peter looked shocked and couldn't seem to find his voice. Detective Perkins, a shrewder man, simply nodded and asked "So Mr Murdoch, who do you think is responsible for all this? The boy could not have acted alone, if he was a willing participant at all."

"I cannot say for certain Detective but my suspicions lie with Mr Knight and possible Miss Hopkins and Mrs Gilbert. I cannot say what their intentions are but Mr Knight certainly seemed to care for the boy." Julia cut in at this point, she'd been wearing a look of discomfort since Murdoch had revealed the boy's things had been found in the cave.

"Cared for him? If they cared for him how could they leave him alone as often as they do? How could they expect him to survive in a cave!" Julia was outraged and Murdoch watched her uneasily.

It was Detective Perkins who answered her, "I quite agree doctor but I think we need to get to the bottom of this before we can really understand what's going on. I've lived here all my life, I've watched Robert Knight grow up, and I do not believe him to be cruel or wicked man." Julia wasn't going to change her opinion but she knew that the most important thing now was to find the boy. "We have to go to the will reading now; can I trust you all to keep these discoveries secret?" Simon asked they all nodded grimly "Good, then we meet back here at six this evening to go over the plan for watching the bakery."


	9. Michael

Authors Note: I hope people are still interested in this story. There's a twist due next chapter with the focus shifting back to Toronto. Sorry I've been slow to update. Anyway hope you enjoy.

They arrived at the Wallis house just as the solicitor Mr Burgess was taking his seat. Aside from them, there were few attendees. Robert and Rosie were stood together by the bookcase and the elderly Dr Fraser was sat by the window. Julia and Peter took the remaining seats, while William and Simon stood together by the door watching everyone in the room. Mr Burgess shuffled his papers several times, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon all. I will now read from these official documents the final wishes and decrees of Mr Hubert Wallis." His voice was calm and steady. Everyone remained silent and still, listening as the man made his way through the legal jargon until he reached the point about the estate. "The house, all its contents and all monies associated there with will be left solely to my son Michael Wallis. If he is not yet come of age it is my wish that Robert Knight will act as custodian and supervisor to my son and his inheritance until Michael reaches the age of twenty one." Mr Burgess was interrupted at this point as Rosie fell into a dead faint and collapsed to the floor. Robert was in such shock that he hadn't even moved to catch or help her.

"I don't understand," stuttered Robert. Julia was now at his feet lifting Rosie's head and calling to her, patting her cheek.

"When did Mr Wallis last update his will?" Detective Perkins cut through the growing chaos to ask Mr Burgess. Checking the date it was concluded the will was last updated one month after his wife's death. Evidently after her death and Hubert took to the drink he had not thought to update his will again when Michael died.

"But what does this mean?" Robert asked still reeling.

"I need to take Miss Hopkins somewhere to lie down, Father, William, will you help me lift her?" Julia's clear voice bought the room's attention back to Rosie and the two men hurried across to help. As they lifted her into the air Julia called to Robert "Where can we take her?" This seemed to snap him back to reality and he headed quickly for the door, "follow me" he called over his shoulder. They took Rosie to a small bedroom, which was clean but clearly hadn't been used in sometime. Soon Julia had managed to bring the girl round and she was resting comfortably.

By the time the three men returned to the study Mr Burgess had concluded with Detective Perkins that he would have to check some legislation and seek advice before he could advise on how the estate would be dealt with under the circumstances. So he set off back to his office to see what progress he could make and promised to contact the Detective when he had more information. Between the three of them they quickly decided that Peter would remain here with Julia to care for Rosie and keep Robert distracted, allowing William and Simon to escape back to the Murdoch house and start planning for the trap they planned to lay that night.

The afternoon passed quickly and it was early evening before Peter and Julia arrived back at the house to catch up with the others. They all sat around the table while Murdoch explained his plan. "There have been various sightings of a ghost child, which we now believe to be Michael. Nearly all have been in the direct vicinity of the bakery which leads me to suspect that the boy is either scavenging for food or is meeting Mrs Gilbert to collect food. I propose that we stake out the general area around the street, remaining well hidden, the boy will hopefully arrive at the bakery as predicted and we can intercept him there."

So by eleven o'clock that night they were all in position. Murdoch and Perkins were hidden down a side street opposite the bakery behind several storage crates while Peter and Julia waited further up the street towards the direction they expected Michael to approach from the woodland path. They'd been waiting sometime and Murdoch noticed his legs had begun to ache from the crouched position they waited in.

Shortly after midnight they saw a small figure peer out from an alleyway down the street, they had not waited in vain. Apparently seeing no unwanted spectators the boy stepped out and scurried up the street towards the bakery. Even though the shop was closed the boy approached the door and gave three gentle taps, he hopped from foot to foot as he waited until finally the door opened. Murdoch could faintly see Mrs Gilbert appear and lean down to the boy when Perkins gave the signal to move in. It happened in an instant, the boy made a blind dash in panic but Murdoch caught him under the arms and lifted him up trying desperately to stop him squirming. Detective Perkins had gone forward to arrest Mrs Gilbert and it wasn't long before Julia and Peter arrived in support. Julia went straight to Michael to assess any harm that had come to him and the child seemed to quieten at her presence.

It took half an hour but soon they convince Michael to come with them to Father Cousins house, bringing along Mrs Gilbert who was taken into custody for her part in the boys kidnapping.

Sat around Peter's table Detective Perkins leant across to speak with Michael who had decided he would only sit on Julia's knee. "Now Michael" the detective was trying to speak softly but Michael watched him with wide apprehensive eyes "I need to ask you some questions so we can get this mess cleared up, ok?" the boy nodded fractionally.

At this point Peter returned to the table with mugs of tea. He offered a particularly sweet and milky one to Michael with a smile which the boy accepted eagerly. "Ok Michael, firstly, are you hurt? Has anyone been hurting you?" Michael shook his head adamantly "You don't have to worry Michael, nothing will happen to you, you can tell me the truth. You are sure no one has hurt you?"

"No sir" the boys voice barely a squeak.

"Well ok then. Now Michael, did you know that everyone has been very worried about you? We all thought you had had a terrible accident." Michael looks uncomfortable and offers no answer. "Michael, has someone been keeping you prisoner?" The boy shook his head again. The detective fought down the feeling of frustration and tried a different tact "You haven't been home for a long time Michael, can you tell me why?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably and looked around at the faces watching him until Julia leant forward and told him everything was all right and that everyone was just concerned for him. "Sir" the small voice finally comes "Please could I see Robert?"

"Well yes son, soon, but first I need you to tell me why you haven't been home."

"Please Sir, I don't want to be any trouble" Michael's eyes welled up and Julia took his trembling hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Murdoch surprised to find he is not too distracted, notices her maternal behaviour and makes a mental note that they need to talk about this sometime in the future.

"I can promise you Michael no matter what you say to us you won't be in any trouble." Simon tries again to comfort the boy.

"I tried to run away" the room falls silent to hear the childish voice. Michael lets his eyes wander, not letting his gaze linger or meet any of the spectators. "Robert caught me but he wasn't cross. Robert is never cross with me. He promised he would help me and keep me safe. He set up a special place for me to hide and said we would pretend I'd died so that no one would come looking for me, just until he had the money to run away with me. No one did come and I was much happier and Robert would bring me food and play games with me when he wasn't working. Sometimes at night I'd get hungry and I came looking for food, that's when Mary caught me but she was awfully nice about it and gave me cakes. Robert said I could trust her." The boy seemed quite anguished at this obviously believing she was responsible for their current predicament.

The men looked at each other at the revelation of this story, "But Michael what about your Father?" Peter asks gently.

"Please don't make me go back" the boy bursts into tears, flinging himself against Julia and hiding his head in her neck.

"Michael" says Peter quietly coming down to the boy's height "your father has gone now. He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone to be with your mother."

Michael peaked out to look at Peter "Really?" he was blinking tears, snot running down his face.

"Yes Michael." Peter patted his knee.

"He was happy when mother was here. Maybe he's happy again now?" Michael asked earnestly.

"I'm sure he is Michael and I'm sure he's sorry," Peter offered reassuringly.

Michael yawned widely, which prompted Detective Perkins to recall the time. "He should get some rest, Father would it be ok for him to rest here?"

"Certainly" Peter moved over to Julia to lift the now dozing boy and carry him upstairs.


	10. Telegrams

While Michael slept Detective Perkins interrogated Mrs Gilbert. She too claimed that she hadn't known the truth about Michael's safety at first but that one night she had caught him scavenging for food. She'd seen the bruises caused by his drunken father and as she watched the man descending further into misery she couldn't bring herself to send the boy back to undoubted harm.

Perkins was just wrapping things up when a pounding came at Peter's door. Outside was a frantic Robert, sweat pouring from his brow. "Do you have him?" he practically screamed at Peter.

"Who would that be?" Simon asked shrewdly stepping in front of Peter, "Perhaps you ought to come in Mr Knight." It was a statement not a suggestion which Perkins made clear by forcefully pulling the man through the door and pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Take a seat Mr Knight, I believe you have some explaining to do." The Detective commanded.

"Please, I need to know, is he safe?" Robert had the appearance of man close to breaking.

"We have him in our care" Offered Peter.

"Now I'll be asking the questions" Detective Perkins interjected. "Why don't you start by telling me how you came to kidnap Michael Wallis?"

Robert's eyes looked stricken "Kidnapped? It wasn't like that!"

"I think I'll be the judge of that!"

Robert looked down at his hands despondently "I couldn't bear to see how his father was treating him and apparently Michael couldn't bear it either, I caught him running away. I didn't know what to do, he would never survive on his own but I doubted I could stop him trying again." He paused to sigh, "Maybe it was the wrong thing to do but I decided I had to protect him. I promised I would look after him and that soon we'd leave together, I'd nearly saved enough."

"What about the boy's father?" Simon asked incredulously.

Robert's face was a picture of misery as he looked up to meet Simon's eyes, "No one respected Mr Wallis more than I, but after his wife died he seemed to fade away, he wasn't himself. I don't think he even recognised Michael any more. I don't know what possessed him to treat Michael the way he did but if you're asking me if I feel guilty for taking him away from that violence the answer is not at all."

After a pause he continued quietly "Rosie and I were going to take him away with us, start a new life all of us together. We never thought such a terrible thing would befall Mr Wallis. We were just trying to do our best for the boy & escape."

Just then they heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and before they knew what was happening Michael flew across the room and into Robert's arms. They both cried as they held each other close.

"Well what a case this is" Said Detective Perkins turning to Murdoch.

"So it would seem" agreed Murdoch

"What will happen to the boy now, Detective?" Julia asked in a quiet voice.

"I want to stay with Robert" came Michael's defiant voice. Robert tried to quiet him.

"I hardly know what to think" Simon confessed, "It appears they were all acting in the boys best interests, misguided or otherwise. And now that his father has passed Michael is entitled to the estate but he's far too young to manage it. Mr Knight obviously cares for the boy a great deal but can that really excuse his actions? I will have to consult with my Inspector." He concluded. "Peter would you mind taking care of Michael for now? Robert you will have to come with me."

The men nodded their assent. Michael became frantic at the thought of being separated from Robert again. Praying it wasn't a lie Robert tried to explain that it would just be for a short while and that Peter would take good care of him in the meantime. Michael still seemed uncertain so Peter offered him his brightest smile and promised they could do whatever he chose and then the time would fly.

Robert and the Detective prepared to leave and Mrs Gilbert was released for the meantime pending the inspector's final decision. William and Julia also gathered their things, promising to return later to help Peter with Michael.

Walking home the unfortunate nature of the case dominated their conversion. "What a tragic case this has turned out to be" Julia spoke quietly "that poor child, to know your parents love at one minute and their violent hate the next." Finding no words of comfort William gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They were both exhausted, for lack of sleep and the emotional strain, and particularly collapsed in sleep as they got through the door. It was early afternoon before they woke and by then the post had arrived and with it a reply from Ruby. Julia's excitement was evident so William suggested she stay at home and read her letter while he went to see how Peter was getting on. "Thank you" she said kissing him "I'll be along shortly." He gave her his usual half smile and headed out the door.

As soon as the door was shut she tore the envelope open with a mixture of excitement and anxiety and read the words hurriedly.

_Sister,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As always I am in good spirits. _

_As you can imagine your rather scandalous actions caused quite a to-do and I can only add congratulations for finally taking my advice._

_Dr Garland came to see father the evening of your planned wedding day in an ill temper, I don't know exactly what words passed between them but he said that he'd seen you and would no longer have you. As if he had a choice in the matter._

_Father was pleased to hear you're safe, although he looked a little thin lipped. He wants to speak with you urgently of course. Will you return to Toronto soon, for a visit at least? We have lots to discuss, such as married life with the handsome detective._

_As for me, I am due back in New York the week after next, I've already stayed longer than planned and the 'gangs' article needs to be finished and published. If you are not planning to come to Toronto before then I will certainly be visiting you and that new brother-in-law of mine on my way back. I have a dinner engagement with George on Wednesday so I could be with you by Thursday so you best telegram to let me know whether you are coming here or I am coming to you._

_Imagine father's face if we were both to marry into the constabulary, what a laugh. It's almost enough to make me give up my life as an independent woman. _

_See you soon x_

_Love_

_Ruby_

Julia smiled despite herself; it was her sister through and through. She almost pitied Constable Crabtree, her sister both formidable and irresistible. It would be good to see Ruby but she didn't feel quite ready to face her father just yet. She knew it must be soon but no doubt it would be easier once Ruby had returned to New York anyway. She decided to send a telegram on her way to Father Cousins' inviting Ruby to visit with them; she knew William wouldn't mind, it had been his idea after all.

Julia was amusing herself picturing her sister with poor little George, which had her smiling all the way to the post office. It really would be good to see Ruby, Julia thought to herself as she gave the details and the message to the clerk. The telegram read 'Come to us. Eager to show you the place. See you Thursday.'

She was still smiling when she got to Peter's and discovered the three of them in the garden having a water fight. It was nice to see Michael smiling, was the thought in her head when a soggy sponge, launched by said smiling boy, hit her in the face. She stood in shock for a few seconds watching the scene unfold before her. Michael was gasping with laughter until William, who seemed to be armed with two mugs, emptied both over the boy's head and then ran off with the shrieking child in hot pursuit. It wasn't long before Murdoch had half a bucket of water thrown in his direction but thanks to quick reflexes managed to avoid most of it. Seeing this Julia was quick to grab the sponge and managed to get her cocky husband directly on the back of the head. The game went on like this most of the afternoon, until exhausted, they all ended sat in a heap on the grass, sides aching from laughter.

"So then," Sighed Peter, still smiling "who's for a nice cup of tea?" Michael's hand shot up and William and Julia couldn't help laughingly imitating the gesture. "I thought so" Peter laughed "Will you give me a hand Michael?"

"Yes Sir" he replied leaping to his feet with youthful energy and they all got up to follow him into the house.

Following slightly behind gave Julia the opportunity to tell William of Ruby's imminent visit.

"That's excellent news" replied William, and then giving her a sly sideways look added "maybe we ought to warn the village". She gave him a playful shove in response and they both laughed.

Michael spent the night peacefully at Peter's, it was the warmest he'd been in ages. The next day Detective Perkins returned with the conclusion that, if Michael was happy, he could take up his father's house with Robert as his guardian as instructed in his father's will and the rest would be written off as unfortunate circumstance. Michael and Robert were thrilled at the prospect and there was a general feeling of relief that some happiness could be drawn from the terrible situation. The detective did take Robert to one side afterwards and gave him fair warning that he would be unlikely to attract such favour if he was to show any further inclination for illegal behaviour in the future and Robert took his words to heart.

Julia had a couple of patients to visit but William and Peter offered to help Robert, Rosie and Michael sort the house out and clear out the cave. It was early evening before William and Julia returned home and then they had to prepare for Ruby's visit. William could see Julia was nervous and getting more so as the evening went on.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked her, finding no better way to breach the subject.

"Yes of course" her words were confident but her hands shook, she refused to meet his eyes until he stepped towards her and took her hands.

"Everything will be ok. You know this. Ruby loves you and I'm sure she's made some questionable judgements of her own in the past." She couldn't help but smile at this; taking a deep breath she hugged him.

"Was this a questionable judgement?" she teased softly.

"Of course not" he replied placing a kiss on her hair "Now, to bed wife". She couldn't help giggle at this.

The next day Julia woke early, the sky was still the cold grey of pre-dawn. She wasn't sure what had woken her but she felt instinctively uneasy. William slept peacefully beside her but no matter how long she lay curled beside him trying to relax, the feeling would not pass. In the end she gave up and went down to the kitchen to make tea. She sat at the kitchen table watching the steam rise from the mug staring into space, time passing unmarked. By the time she heard William's footsteps on the stair the tea stood cold and untouched. "Julia?" came his voice full of concern. She was just going to reply when yet another frantic knock came at the door. She heard William answer it.

"Urgent telegram Sir" a young voice announced, "Should I wait for a response?"

"Yes you had better" was William's reply as he entered the kitchen to hand her the card.

'URGENT. Miss Ogden missing. Please come at once.'


	11. Facing the darkness

Authors note: I hope people are still interested in this story. If George seems a bit out of character its because I was trying to imagine him desperate at the loss of Ruby. PS did UK fans catch the first part of 'Curse of the lost pharaohs' on Alibi last night, LMAO - genius!

Julia was speechless as the blood drained out of her face. Murdoch turned back to the boy at the door, "Please send a message back, we're on our way directly."

"Yes sir" and with that the boy took off at a run.

William took Julia by the shoulders "Pack some things, I'll make some arrangements and we'll be on the road within half an hour" the authority of his voice made her nod but she felt empty, she could hardly breathe. He didn't pause to comfort her, turning on his heel he was out the door just steps behind the messenger, leaving Julia to find her feet and collect herself.

As Julia was trying to focus on putting clothes in a bag William was at Peter's door explaining the situation. The Father said he would make arrangements to find cover for Julia until she could return and wished them sincere luck in resolving the situation with her sister. Murdoch then made one final stop at the farm before heading back to Julia.

"Julia, are you ready?" he shouted from the door way, "There's a train from Montreal at two."

"How will we ever make it in time?" She asked trying to keep hysteria from entering her voice as she came swiftly down the stairs to meet him.

He took her hand and led her out into the garden were a sturdy brown horse now stood nibbling at the grass. "Mr Clarke was kind enough to lend him to us, it'll be a hard ride but I think we can make it if we leave at once."

They discussed the ride briefly then Julia went to change while William fixed the bag to the saddle. When Julia returned in a pair of his trousers he said nothing of how it reminded him of the strange case with the masons and the secret society. They mounted and set off at a pace; Julia clung to William's waist and tried to keep her mind blank so her fears couldn't undermine what little courage she had left.

It wasn't an easy ride and by the time they reached the city their muscles ached and as they dismounted their legs wobbled. They left the horse at an Inn stables then headed to the station. Once they'd bored the train William insisted they walk up and down the carriage periodically to stop their muscles from seizing up. The activity also helped distract the mind, which William was also keen on as he could see his wife's nerves fraying worse as they got closer to Toronto. The train journey felt painfully slow and any conversation seemed to die in the tension as quickly as it was born.

When they finally arrived back in Toronto William wasn't surprised that Julia refused his suggestion that she return to her home while he went to the station for news. They took a carriage to the station house and William was unsurprised to find lights on across the building, he knew they'd be working around the clock to solve the case. He didn't mention the anxiety that had been bubbling up in his stomach since the train stopped. These days since they had left had been like a dream and just the sight of the city threatened to wake him, cold and sweaty in the dark.

As they walked together towards the doors their hands found each other, fingers lacing briefly in a comforting squeeze before they pushed the door open an stepped inside. Silence washed over the room as the officers looked up and saw Murdoch. Swallowing hard Murdoch found his voice "Who can tell us what's happening?"

Higgins stepped forward "Detective Crabtree is in his… your… the office Sir" the young constable blushed slightly. Murdoch simply nodded in thanks and headed straight for the office Julia at his heels.

They knocked and entered without waiting for a response. Crabtree was sat at the desk, lit only by the lamp, head in his hands. He looked up as they entered, he looked dishevelled and his eyes were bloodshot, they had never seen him this way. A dark look flickered across his face as he saw Murdoch and before he could react George was on his feet and grabbed William by the collar throwing him back against the door. Julia gasped at the young man's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"This is your fault" his voice was heavy with rage, "Why did you have to leave? This would never have happened if you'd been here. I tried..." George's voice was beginning to fail him as his rage converted to despair; "I tried but I failed, I failed her, I failed everyone" his eyes were full of tears. Just they Brackenreid's voice came from the over side of the glass as he tried to open the door pressed closed by William's weight.

"What the hell's going on in there?" The Inspector's rough language came cutting through the tension in the room.

Julia placed her hands on Crabtree's shoulders "Please, we're here to help Detective."

Crabtree's hands fell to his side, turning to Julia he looked inconsolable, "I've failed you too". Julia could only reply with a soft look, it wasn't his fault but she was too frightened for her sister to think of anything else.

They stepped away as the Inspector came bursting through the door, Brackenreid was about to break into a full tirade when he clocked the new arrivals, "Ah, Dr Ogden" He paused to settle himself "you'll be here about your sister. We've all been working on the case and none more devotedly than Detective Crabtree here."

"Please Inspector, tells us what's happened." Julia's voice had grown thin yet it remained calm.

"We were meeting for dinner at eight o'clock" George spoke with a hollow voice, "when she didn't come I knew something was wrong, I went straight to your father's house" he gave Julia a sorry look, "but she wasn't there, she'd left to meet me and never arrived. We have every constable in the city searching for her but we've found nothing. To make matters worse there's been no ransom demand as yet."

The room went silent for some time, they all knew if there was no ransom demand then the chances of recovering Ruby alive were slim. William cleared his throat "Do we know the motivation?"

"We can't be certain. I've been wondering about the article she's been working on in New York, perhaps its gang related?" George's voice portrayed his obvious frustration.

"That's good thinking George" Murdoch seemed to spring to life, "have you checked for recent arrivals from New York?"

"Higgins is running it down as we speak" confirmed George.

"Sir," Murdoch continued turning to Brackenreid "I know the circumstances of my departure were inconvenient but I have to ask, would you consider letting me work alongside Detective Crabtree on this case? In an unofficial capacity at least" He added hopefully.

For moment he thought the Inspector might refuse but then looking at Julia he seemed to reconsider. "Given the personal nature of this case I have no objection; we need all the help we can get on this one, but Detective Crabtree's leading the case, don't forget it."

William nodded his ascent and turned back to Crabtree, "What's our next course of action, Detective?"

"We're also looking for the carriage she was picked up in; it seems it must have been part of the kidnappers plan so we're trying to chase its origin. I was just on my way to question people in the area." George said sliding his jacket on and collecting his hat.

Murdoch turned to follow him, then remembering himself turned back to Julia, "We should take you home, or to your father's?"

For a moment he thought she would argue, insist on staying with them on the case but then she simply sighed deeply "I should go to my father, but William, please, you have to let me know as soon as you find anything."

"Of course" he looked at his wife, he had to go now, the only way he could make this better would be to do what he did best, solve the mystery, for better or worse.

The three of them left into the darkness and hailed a carriage to take them across town to Mr Ogden's house. George apologised to Julia for not contacting her the previous night but explained that it had only been when they searched Ruby's possessions that they'd found the telegram from Julia and were able to reply, no one at the station being sure where they had gone.

When they arrived they stood on the path for a moment, William squeezed his wife's hands between his own, "I'll come as soon as we know more. We will find her." The conviction in his voice warmed her heart but now she had to face her father in terrible circumstances and without William at her side. She tried to steel herself as she made her way towards the house. William watched her go for a moment before turning to catch up with Crabtree who, sensing the personal moment, had begun walking down the street.

"It seems logical that if they had just arrived from New York they must have acquired the carriage recently so perhaps someone noticed some new drivers around this area." Crabtree explained as they walked. William simply nodded not wanting to dishearten the young man. In truth it seemed unlikely anyone would have noticed, not to mention that they didn't even know if there was a New York connection. They didn't even know what type of criminals they were dealing with, kidnappers, rapists, murders, with means or in need of money, if only they knew more.

An hour passed in a blink, they'd tried several public house, other drivers, newspaper sellers but no one had seen anything out of the ordinary. They were walking further away from the Odgens' house and into darker narrower streets. George's temper was wearing thin and when the path became blocked by a stray dog lapping hungrily at a small puddle at the corner of a large bin he shouted at the dog to scram. The dog didn't respond kindly and growled defensively at the men. As George waved his truncheon at the dog the light of his lamp flashed over the puddle and Murdoch saw in an instant that it was blood.


	12. Lucky breaks

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay with the update, thanks for bearing with me, hope you're still interested in this story – it'll be coming to an end soon. In the meantime hope you enjoy the chapter – Merry Christmas **

Finally the dog gave in and fled and Murdoch turned Crabtree's attention to the blood. The men lifted the lid from the bin together and paused looking at each other in a short moment of fear, if this was it, if they'd found Ruby neither of them wanted the next minute to come. Then, as if they had silently agreed on the count of three, they looked in together and both breathed out in a rush of relief seeing instead a middle aged man. With the fear behind them they fell back into protocol, Murdoch heading back to the main street to get a constable to sound the alarm then returning to help Crabtree go through the crime scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia paused outside her father's drawing room steeling herself for the conversation that would follow. When she'd arrived she'd gone upstairs to change, not wanting to antagonise him further by appearing in trousers, he hadn't sought her out however even though her presence would have been announced to him. She sighed, wondering what temperament he would be in, finally forcing herself to knock and enter the room.

He sat in the high backed leather arm chair staring at the fire place, an empty whiskey tumbler sat on the table beside him. "Hello father" she greeted in a high voice as she took the chair opposite his.

"Julia" he replied without looking over.

"How are you holding up?" it was a stupid question but she had to try something to get him to open up.

He looked up at her finally and seemed to be considering her, perhaps it was her tired pale appearance that made him soften slightly, "I think you can imagine" He said giving her a poignant look. "It seems my life is ruled by worry for the pair of you, never knowing where you are or who you're with. I'm undoubtedly lucky nothing like this has happened before." he said with flat resignation as he looked away from her again.

She sat silent for a while looking at him, how could she reply to this accusation, it was true in so many ways. Both of them had always craved freedom, freedom from social oppression, freedom to be themselves. She settled in the end for a simple truth, "I'm sorry father."

"Well perhaps you should be, if you had just married as planned Ruby wouldn't have been here trying to comfort me." There was no spite in the words but they hurt her deeply, obviously she'd already considered the fact that this was partly her fault but to have it thrown at her thus was unbearable.

She tempered her anger before she replied, no sense letting him know how much he'd hurt her, "Yes, well, I'm sure you're right. If I'd known I was putting her at risk I'm sure I would have ignored my heart, I do love her you know."

"I won't pretend to understand Julia, you accept an offer of marriage, an engagement created entirely in your own free will and then you run away, on your wedding day no less, as if it was a fate forced upon you. And now I've lost your sister too." His voice seemed utterly hollow as if he'd given up trying to understand, given up trying to care.

"I've made many mistakes in my life but I've always tried to remain true to myself, I had to go because I was making the biggest mistake of my life, I am ashamed at how long it took me to realise it. Please can we just focus on Ruby? The constabulary are doing everything in their power and I will help them in any way I can." She was slightly disgusted at her attempt to justify herself but she truly felt this was a time to build bridges not burn them, they needed to stay strong for Ruby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three in the morning but the station house was alive with activity. Crabtree was pacing around the office while Murdoch scribbled on the blackboard. They'd caught a lucky break, a pub landlord in the area had identified the dead man, his name was Jack Scott and he was a carriage driver. They'd have to wait for the post-mortem but it didn't matter he'd clearly been shot and Murdoch was easily able to identify that the time of death could overlap with their time frame for the kidnap even if he couldn't be precise. It was an excellent lead; all the officers were out now gathering information on the late Mr Scott which the two detectives were hurriedly trying to slot together.

Murdoch glanced at the clock for the first time in hours, I though Julia would want to know their progress but it was far too late to call, he would just have to hope she was getting some rest. Looking across at his protégé he noted how haggard the man looked, he'd never seen him like this, it made William more determined than ever to solve this case. He turned back to the drawing board and rolled the chalk between his fingers.

"Excuse me sirs" Higgins voice followed his fleeting knock at the door.

"Yes Higgins," Crabtree turned swiftly towards him "You have something?" the desperation and excitement clear in the young detective's voice.

"Yes Sir, in all the commotion I've been delayed in reporting to you on the trains from New York."

"Go on" Crabtree urged

"At first I thought we'd lucked out but on a second inspection I came across, Kelly O'Kern, reportedly travelling with his brother."

"That doesn't sound suspicious" interjected Murdoch

"Well no Sir but when O'Kern's name tied in with some outstanding theft warrants I looked in to his details and it turns out he has no brother on record." Higgins was smiling at his accomplishment.

"Excellent work Higgins" cried Crabtree which made the younger man beam. He took the details from Higgins and Murdoch began adding them to the time line.

The men were working through their assumptions and were standing over a map trying to work out probable places two strangers to Toronto could take a kidnap victim when Brackenreid appeared at the door, Julia and her father just behind him.

"There's been a ransom" The inspectors voice was sharp and clear. The men looked at each other, if anything this gave them hope.


	13. Run aways find home

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay with the update, thanks to all those who've stuck with this story to the end. This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy and if you do please review. *hearts***

"What a pretty bit of trouble you are" the man said leaning over Ruby, pushing his face close enough so she could smell his sour breath.

"Back off Kelly" said the older man without looking up from cleaning his rifle. He was sitting casually the other side of the room.

Kelly looked towards his accomplice but didn't move away from Ruby. "Don't be such a prick Maverick; there are more benefits than a ransom to be had from this one."

"That may be but right now you're not to touch her 'til we get the ransom, you know Mr Doyle won't be impressed if you damage his collateral."

"Fine" Kelly spat on the floor, "but I didn't come all this way just to kill her." With that he walked away and started pacing the floor. Ruby watched her captors closely; she was fighting the nausea down and determined not to cry. She'd been in some tight spots before but she was truly scared this time, she could only hope someone had seen something and that somehow George would find her.

"So we just sit around here waiting for the fearless leader to return with the loot and then we have to do all the dirty work?" Kelly snarled still pacing.

"You know how it is." Maverick replied calmly, "It won't be long now. They'll definitely cough up for a pretty little thing like her."

Ruby felt her heart sink, her poor father, he'd been through such a lot recently. Her thoughts turned to Julia without a pause; it made her painfully sad to think she wouldn't get to see her sister happy at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julia held her father's hand tightly as they rode towards the warehouse. William and George seemed certain that Ruby was being held there so they'd split their resources. Brackenreid was currently leading half the station house towards the ransom drop while Crabtree was leading the other half to the warehouse. All were armed, tensions were high. Julia had never considered herself a religious person but right now she prayed and prayed, she prayed they'd arrive in time, she prayed Ruby would be unharmed, she prayed the plan would come off clean and that all the over tired stressed officers wouldn't turn the situation into a gun battle. Her father stared blankly out the window, worry eating him up inside.

At last they arrived as close as they could get in the carriages, the last distance would be taken on foot to maintain the element of surprise. As the troops gathered and Crabtree issued commands, William tried to convince Julia and her father to remain at the carriage with a couple of the younger officers. Unfortunately both refused to comply; her father was adamant that he wanted to be within site of the warehouse so he could see his girl safe as soon as the situation was resolved. William nodded knowing the fight was lost, he began to realise where Julia got her stubborn nature.

The men crept through the trees until the warehouse was in clear view, they communicated using lanterns and no one spoke, even breathing quietly. It was decided that William and George would go in first to scout, the officers would surround the premises and then two other two men parties would enter from the two opposite sides. They were all carrying shot guns in case any of the kidnappers where still inside. William cast his eyes towards Julia for a last time before he and George crept towards the small left side door. As she watched them disappear into the darkness she felt her heart squeeze.

Inside the two men crept through the dark carefully. The voices of two men could be heard deeper in the building and they headed towards them, guns held at the ready. They were getting closer by the second until Crabtree's foot caught a tin on the floor causing two others to fall. They held their breaths but they heard the men fall silent, not daring to move they held position and raised their guns to the door.

Outside every minute felt like a lifetime and Julia was struggling to remain calm. They all flinched as the two shots rang out into the night, a rifle followed by a shot gun. Adrenaline rushed through Julia's veins and she did one of the stupidest things she'd ever done, she dropped her father's arm where they'd be linked and ran towards the door the men had entered not fifteen minutes past. Her father grabbed for her and two officers chased after her but none managed to stop her getting inside.

Scrabbling through the dark she came across Crabtree knelt beside William who was sat on the floor now, back against the wall clutching his shoulder.

"William" the word fell from her lips as she fell down beside him.

"Go, both of you, NOW. I'll be fine but Ruby won't have time now they know we're here." He spoke firmly, looking at George rather than his wife. Crabtree nodded and rose to his feet.

"William you're shot" Julia said numbly

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Ruby may need you more." He said quietly not wanting to emphasise the peril her sister was in. Crabtree reached down to help her to her feet and the two moved off into the dark. The officers arrived seconds later and helped William to exit the building.

As they reached the door Julia saw the corpse of a middle age man laid on the floor blood pooling from a shot gun blast. Crabtree nodded to her and attempted to curl his lips into a smile he didn't feel. He motioned for her to wait by the wall as he approached the door. Maybe it was second sight but he had a sudden feeling and turned away from the door throwing himself against the wall beside Julia as a shot gun blast splinted the wood. His face paled as they waited.

"I know you're out there!" Screamed a man from within and there was also muffled sounds. This raised Julia's hopes that Ruby was indeed alive.

"Do you have Ruby Ogden?" Crabtree yelled back.

"You bet, and you better believe I'll gut her like a pig if try and come in here." The man's voice rang with laughter. Julia swallowed hard.

"What do you want?" Replied Crabtree

"We wanted the ransom & her life. She's made quite a pest of herself in New York, made some mighty enemies." Kelly spat on the floor to emphasise his disgust.

"If you give me Miss Ogden we'll let you walk away." Crabtree lied

"Or I could just kill her now" Crabtree flung his head around the door in time to see the man raising a knife to Ruby's throat. Seeing Crabtree Kelly raised his other arm to fire the shot gun again. Ruby in desperation seeing her only chance stamped on his foot as hand as she could. The shot went high as Kelly flinched in pain. "Ow you fucking whore!" He lashed out at her with his knife hand and accidentally knocked her to the floor. Seeing his chance Crabtree lurched into the room and shot Kelly in the chest.

As the man reeled back and dropped to the ground George ran to Ruby hurriedly followed by Julia. George nimbly untied her hands as Julia ungagged her. Tears were streaming down both sisters cheeks and as George finished unbinding her, the women clasped each other tightly.

After giving them a minute, George leaned down to pick Ruby up "Come on we should get out of here." They both nodded as he lifted Ruby into his arms and they made their way outside.

They'd barely made it through the door before Mr Ogden descended on them. "Oh my darling girl" He exclaimed taking Ruby from Crabtree and drawing her to his chest kissing her face repeatedly. After a moment he look at George, "Thank you Detective" he offered his hand and the two men shook firmly. Officers were now going in to bring out the dead kidnappers and George led the Ogdens to a carriage waiting to take Ruby to hospital.

"Where's William?" Julia asked Higgins just before she entered the carriage.

"Already at the hospital Doctor" he said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Constable." She returned his smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After seeing Ruby settled and conferring with her doctor Julia slipped away from her family to find William. She was directed to his room and entered quietly in case he was sleeping. Stepping into the room she found him unsurprisingly reading by lamp light.

"Hello my love" she interrupted his thought process and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Hello, how's Ruby?" He asked as she approached his bed.

"Settled, they've got her mildly sedated so she can rest. She hadn't suffered much in the way of physical wounds but no doubt the psychological effects will be long lasting." She replied as she examined his chart. "I'm thinking to ask Dr Roberts to see her and talk though her experience with her, it might help."

"I'm sorry" the tone of his voice made her look up, his face was sad "I'm sorry we weren't here."

"There's no way we could have known William. Ruby has always taunted this kind of attention. No one should have to go through something like this but William it's not our fault." She took his hand and stroked it.

"Higgins stopped by" William began after a pause, "Brackenreid apprehended the leader of the group, Jason Doyle, no doubt he'll hang for his crimes." William said confidently, it always reassured him to know justice had been done.

Julia simply nodded, she didn't want to think any more about the gang or death, she'd had enough of both for tonight at least. She changed the subject, "How are you? Are you in pain?" She asked softly.

"I can bear it." They both laughed at the de ja vu.

"Perhaps I can make you feel better?" She said leaning closer to him.

"I don't doubt it my love" he smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several months later things were much improved. William's shoulder healed well and apart from a little stiffness his arm was in good working order. Julia's hopes that Dr Roberts would help Ruby through her trauma were met and Ruby seemed to be coping admirably. Julia's father came to terms with his disappointment and came to accept Julia's marriage. Upon further acquaintance he found to his surprise he even appreciated William's company. He came to terms with the fact the constabulary was obviously destined to be a part of his family, whether it was the social norm or not. It was this decision that had led him to accept George's request and had brought them to today.

William sat in a small armchair while George fussed in front of the mirror. "George, honestly I think you're ready." He tried to offer his support to his young friend.

"I just want it to be perfect." He laughed nervously.

"You love each other, it will be." George turned to face his friend at these words and smiled his one sided smile.

"You're right, let's go." And with that the two men made their way down to the waiting carriage.

Soon they were stood anxiously waiting at the altar while the church filled with guests.

Just outside Julia clasped her sister's hands and kissed her cheeks "You look beautiful" they smiled warmly at each other, "I'll see you inside." With that Julia left Ruby, arm linked with her father's and turned to enter the church. She smiled when she saw William in his dark suit stood beside an obviously nervous George. Their eyes met and she felt heat spread through her like she always did, she knew what he was thinking and it made her heart race. She took her seat at the front and waited for the feelings to settle.

It wasn't long before their father led Ruby up the aisle to face her fiancé and took his place beside Julia. As the priest spoke his words Julia felt the tears of happiness appear at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't imagine life being much more perfect than this.

"You may now kiss the bride" concluded the Priest and the entire congregation cheered and clapped as Ruby and George sealed their union with a sweet kiss.

*The End*


End file.
